La déchéance des personnalités
by Ka-Al le Caillou
Summary: Nous nous souvenons tous du SLG 58, quand le Patron tue Mathieu après son évasion de prison. Et s'il avait vraiment tiré ? Où seraient parties les personnalités et que serait devenu le cadavre de Mathieu ? Voici ce qui s'est vraiment passé...ou pas XD Mathieu Sommet s'appartient et les personnalités lui appartiennent Les pensées et discussions intérieurs sont en italiques :)
1. Introduction

Un petit bond dans le passé, un !

Et oui, pas de Panda, mais le Prof plus en forme que jamais :D

* * *

Il tira.

Pourquoi ?

Certains savaient, d'autres non.

Mais tous étaient concernés par la tâche de sang jaillissant de la poitrine du jeune homme.

Mathieu était conscient de ce qui se passait, mais les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux l'aidèrent à y voir plus clair.

C'était il 4 semaines, il avait fini l'épisode 56 de SLG mais était à bout. Ces personnalités multiples l'épuisait mentalement et même s'il réussissait à les contenir, il sentait son esprit se déchirait petit à petit.

Tout abandonner aurait été une solution, car s'il n'avait plus à les utiliser tout le temps pour ses vidéos, il pourrait guérir petit à petit de sa maladie. Mais il aimait son émission qu'il animait avant même de développer ces troubles psychiques.

Mais comment continuer à vivre avec ces dédoublements ?

La réponse lui apparut simplement comme elle aurait dû lui apparaître dès le début.

Il devait les enchaîner, les bâillonner, ne plus leur laisser la possibilité de s'exprimer.

Ce serait dur, mais Mathieu s'en savait capable et décida d'essayer sur le Patron en premier, car étant le plus dangereux.

L'écriture de l'épisode fut hargneuse car il devait faire en sorte que la disparition du personnage ait l'air naturel et sans que ce dernier ne se doute de ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Mais heureusement, la personnalité ne tiqua pas devant le texte, car il se savait indispensable et que nombre de fans le réclamerait.

Mais lorsque toutes ces scènes furent prises, le présentateur reprit rapidement contrôle de son corps et enferma le Patron dans un recoin de son esprit.

Simplement, comme si ce dernier n'avait jamais existé.

Mathieu finit de monter l'épisode et le posta sur sa chaîne.

_ Et de un ! _ avait-il pensé naïvement.

La douleur le ramena brusquement à l'instant présent.

Ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir par l'absence du sang qui maculait désormais le sol.

Mais les images, il fallait regarder les images.

Les heures suivant son acte, le jeune homme se sentit mal, très mal. Il savait pourquoi mais il ne voulait l'admettre.

Tout son être lui donnait l'impression d'être lacéré de part en part et ces repères spatio-temporels s'effondraient les uns après les autres, lui donnant l'illusion de mourir à plusieurs reprises.

_ Finalement, mourir me fais moins mal que cette expérience-là _ se dit Mathieu avec un sourire maladif.

Le Patron profita de cette faiblesse pour s'échapper de sa prison spirituelle.

Son retour eut l'effet d'apaiser les maux de son hôte. Mais ce dernier ne put guère profiter de cette renaissance car une lutte pour le contrôle de son corps venait de commencer.

Il savait que s'il laissait ce fou dangereux libre de ses mouvements, le pire allait arriver.

_ Je vais te buter, gamin ! On s'en prend pas à moi comme ça sans y laisser sa peau ! T'entend, gamin ? Je vais t'buter ! _

Au bout d'un long moment, la personnalité fut contrôlée et son créateur déployait de larges moyens pour tenter de le calmer.

Argent, alcool, drogues, prostituées, rien ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Il accepta finalement de ne pas chercher à se venger contre la possession du corps pendant une semaine entière.

Mathieu ne lui avait jamais donné une liberté totale de mouvements dans un laps de temps supérieur à 3 jours.

Mais il savait que ce cinglé était capable de tout, alors il accepta.

Pour l'épisode 58, il fit passer le retour du Patron pour une évasion de prison.

_ C'est presque ce qu'il sait passer, non ? _ songeait-il ironiquement.

Il avait aussi prévu la fin où l'homme en costard le tuerait par balle, espérant ainsi apaiser un peu sa rage, et permettant aussi de créer une "excuse" pour le retard qu'il allait prendre dans sa prochaine vidéo à cause de la semaine de vacances du Patron.

Le tournage se passa sans accroc et leur travail put être mis en ligne dans les temps.

Comme promis, l'animateur laissa le corps à son autre personnalité et se décrocha mentalement car peu désireux d'assister aux "loisirs" de cet homme. Mais il avait alors signer son arrêt de mort.

Car le Patron avait profité dans le passé d'un de ses rares moments de contrôle et de la faible surveillance de son hôte pour se procurer une arme chargé qu'il avait ensuite caché avec soin.

Et à cet instant, il la sortit, mit le canon sur son torse et appuya sur la gâchette.

-J'ai appuyai sur la gâchette, tu as appuyé sur la gâchette, il a appuyé sur la gâchette, nous avons... chantonnait Mathieu alors qu'il se trouvait au sol.

Toutes les voix dans sa tête hurlaient des choses qui lui étaient dénués de sens à ce moment précis :

_ Je t'avais bien dit, gamin, qu'on se fout pas de moi comme ça ! ;_

_ Je veux pas mourir sans avoir connu l'amour ! ;_

_ T'en as trop pris, gros ! ;_

_ Ma science infuse me dit que nous allons tous mourir ! _

Puis plus rien. Plus de voix.

Il était seul.

Plus de murs.

Il était perdu.

Plus de lumière.

Il était mort...

...

...

_ Je sais pas dans quelle merde je suis fourré, mais j'sais que les services secrets du Vatican me faisaient moins chier que la personne chez qui j'suis tombé. Mais hors de question de retourner chez le gamin ! _

_Pourquoi où que j'aille, personne ne m'aime ? Je peux même pas jouer aux jeux vidéo car il a pas de consoles. Mais au moins, il y a personnes dans sa cave. _

_Laisses les drogués tranquilles, gros ! _

_ Enfin des personnes qui apprécient mon savoir comme il se doit! _

* * *

C'est ma toute première fanfic, donc soyez indulgents, mais j'espère que cette introduction vous aura plus, le chapitre 1 de la première partie sera en ligne la semaine prochaine (et on retrouvera le Patron, youhouuuuu) :D

Et pour les impatients, sachez que j'avais commencez à publier cette fanfic sur le forum "miku . vocaloid .fr" , avant que je trouve ce site :D

Donc vous pourrez lire le chapitre 1, mais il vous faudra alors attendre 2 semaines pour la suite, car je tiens à avoir un rythme de sortie régulier :)

N'hésitez à me laisser des reviews, je les lirai et y répondrai avec joie :D


	2. Partie 1 - Chapitre 1

La suiiiiiite :D

Un peu plus court que l'introduction, mais on pose les bases, et je vous promet que les prochains chapitres sont plus longs (oui ils sont déjà écrits, non il faudra attendre avant de les lire) XD

Cassandra m'appartient (cette phrase me parait tellement dégueulasse quand je la lis avec ma voix "patronne" )

Donc revoilà le Patron, plus malsain que jamais :D

Enjoy ;)

* * *

_Partie 1 : L'homme Pervers_

_Chapitre 1 : "On va se marrer, gamine"_

Cassandra s'avança nonchalamment vers la fenêtre. Bien que la nuit obscurcissait la chambre, elle portait des lunettes noires qui cachaient ses yeux aux iris caramel. Son visage arborait un sourire carnassier, mais également des sourcils froncés dénonçant un malaise intérieur. Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa destination, la jeune fille porta à ses lèvres une cigarette et l'alluma á l'aide d'un petit briquet argenté. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à inspirer une première bouffée de fumée, sa main écrasa le mégot sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- _Putain Patron ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu fumes, après j'ai mes cheveux et mes fringues qui empestent ! _Hurla-t-elle mentalement tout en arrachant les lunettes de son visage.

Un soupir résonna dans sa tête, suivi d'une voix d'homme lui répondant :

\- _Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux avec mon corps, gamine._

_\- Mon corps ! C'est mon corps !_ Manqua-t-elle de s'étrangler. _Tu n'as aucun droit dessus ! Tu n'es qu'un...un locataire indésirable ! D'ailleurs tu ne devais pas trouver un moyen de, comment je pourrais dire ça de façon politiquement correcte...Foutre le camp de mon esprit ?!_

_\- Si j'en avais trouvé un, gamine, je me serais déjà barré !_

Alors qu'elle essayait vainement de se calmer, la "propriétaire" ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si elle entendait encore un "gamine" résonnait dans sa tête, elle s'ouvrirait le crâne avec un pic à glace pour faire sortir cette voix agaçante de ses propres mains.

_\- Je peux t'aider à faire le trou gamine_, dit l'intéressé, _même si je connais pleins d'autres petits orifices sympas où mettre les mains, mais personnellement je préfère y faire entrer des choses que d'en enlever._

Et pour illustrer ses dires, le Patron se remémora l'une de ses nombreuses nuits dans les quartiers chauds de Rio. La lycéenne eut à peine le temps d'attraper la bassine qu'elle prenait soin de garder avec elle, mesure qu'elle avait adoptée depuis la première fois que l'obscène personnage avait manifesté sa présence, il y a de cela 2 jours.

_\- Bon, essaye de réfléchir_, reprit Cassandra lorsqu'elle eut fini d'évacuer son dégoût, _comment as-tu quitté l'esprit de Mathieu ? Tu as suivi une lumière, un son ? Tu es tombé dans un gouffre ?_

_\- Je te l'ai déjà dit gamine_, répondit-il, _j'avais tiré une balle sur cet enfoiré, et l'instant d'après, je me suis retrouvé dans la tête d'une ado ayant les mensurations de Céline Fion._

_\- Euh...tu veux dire Céline Dion ?_

_\- J'pense pas qu'on ait les mêmes références culturelles, gamine_, dit-il dans un ricanement.

Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle devait le prendre comme un compliment ou aller chercher le pic à glace, la jeune fille décida d'aller se coucher. Elle se mit rapidement en pyjama, ignorant les commentaires du Patron sur sa lingerie et se glissa sous la couverture. Epuisée après sa nouvelle journée avec l'homme pervers, elle s'endormit rapidement et fut libérée pour la nuit de cette voix qui l'exaspérer. La personnalité se retrouva seule dans le conscient de son hôte.

Après s'être assuré que l'adolescente avait sombré dans ses rêves, l'homme se dirigea vers une petite porte grise qui se détachait du brouillard noir et silencieux que formait l'esprit ensommeillé. Cassandra lui avait déjà demandé lorsqu'il était arrivé à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur de sa tête et celle de Mathieu. Il lui avait répondu que les deux se ressemblaient dans la forme, s'apparentant à une pièce claire sans murs ou contours, où résonnent les pensées de la personne et offrant une vision sur l'extérieur, et où le seul repère s'y trouvant est une porte blanche menant au contrôle du corps, porte qu'évidemment la jeune fille avait furieusement envie de cadenasser. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il lui avait tût l'existence de la seconde porte que le Patron était en train d'entrouvrir lentement avec un léger rictus et un murmure :

\- On va se marrer gamine.

* * *

Review ?

à la semaine prochaine :D


	3. Partie 1 - Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite :D

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, en espérant que je ne les décevrais pas, et aussi l'un de mes meilleurs amis qui me soutient et m'aide sur l'histoire :3

Enjoy and reviews ?

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : "On se ressemble dans le fond, gamine."_

Le Patron descendait tranquillement un escalier qui s'engouffrait dans les ténèbres tout en chantonnant une petite comptine de son inspiration :

"A la pêche aux moules-moules-moules, je suis allé maman !"

Plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du subconscient, plus il fût entouré de sphères aux couleurs et motifs changeants.  
Les souvenirs de Cassandra.

"Je veux tes deux boules-boules-boules dans mes cinq doigts maintenant !"

La personnalité avait caché l'existence de la porte son hôte pour deux raisons. La première était que l'homme savait que l'adolescente n'apprécierait pas de savoir que le Patron connaisse toute sa vie. La deuxième raison était qu'il voulait éviter de se faire de nouveau enfermé .

Mathieu avait découvert que lorsqu'une de ses personnalités se trouvait dans sa mémoire, celle-ci ne pouvait plus communiquer ou entendre ses pensées, et encore moins prendre le contrôle du corps. Alors, lorsqu'il eut fini le tournage du SLG 57, le jeune homme avait demand son côté sombre d'aller lui chercher un renseignement qu'il avait oublié , et il avait fermé la porte, scellant ainsi le criminel dans un monde d'impuissance.

Le Patron frappa rageusement du poing la marche sur laquelle il était assis, tremblant de colère. Mais elle n'était pas dirigée vers son créateur, ou du moins pas entièrement. Non, sa fureur lui était destinée. Comment avait-il pu se faire piéger par le gamin ?  
Certes ce dernier avait réussi à planifier son plan en cachette lorsqu'il laissait son corps un autre et que ses pensées étaient protégées. Mais le pervers aurait dû se douter de quelque chose.

-_Et moi qui pensais que ma disparition dans l'émission devait servir à déclencher une réaction en masse de fangirls, bordel_ ! hurla-t-il soi-même.

Mais cela ne se reproduirait plus.  
En taisant cet endroit Cassandra, celle-ci ne pourrait l'utiliser contre lui.  
Il avait craint que l'adolescente ne voit la porte lorsqu'il avait le contrôle et qu'elle était en lui, mais voyant que c'était globalement comme le personnage le lui avait décrit, elle n'avait pas fait attention aux détails et s'escrimait plutôt sortir de cette pièce où des choses pas très catholiques se faisaient entendre.  
L'homme en noir prenait aussi soin dans ces moment-là ne pas penser la porte, mais cela ne lui était pas difficile, ayant mille perversités qui se bousculaient dans son esprit à tout instant.

_-En parlant d'obscénités, allons voir la suite de ce que j'ai regardé la nuit dernière_, dit-il en déployant un sourire lubrique.

Il se concentra sur une sphère située non loin de lui, dont les formes se précisèrent pour former deux corps étroitement liés.

_-Tiens ? C'est pas le même mec que la dernière fois._

Mais cela ne dérangea pas la personnalité qui continua d'admirer les ébats de son hôte.  
Car s'il y avait une chose que le Patron avait découvert lors de ces visionnages nocturnes, c'est que la jeune fille avait le plaisir de la chair, et pas qu'un peu.

Bénéficiant d'un beau visage, elle l'associait à une attitude gentille et innocente pour obtenir les faveurs des jeunes hommes de son entourage. Elle multipliait les amants dont elle se débarrassait après utilisation.  
Et tous ces rejetés, convaincus de la pureté d'esprit de l'adolescente, taisaient leurs exploits à leurs amis pour la protéger. Ainsi, à 17 ans, Cassandra avait conquis la majorité des mâles de son lycée, et chacun était persuadé d'être le seul, attendant derrière leur téléphone dans l'espoir que la belle les rappelle.

Toujours perdu dans la contemplation de ces parties de jambes en l'air, l'obsédé sentit que la jeune fille se réveillait. Il lui fallait retourner rapidement dans le conscient pour éviter qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Le satyre se releva et remonta agilement les escaliers. Alors qu'il se trouvait face la porte, il se retourna et jeta un regard vers le bas, observant les souvenirs au loin, et se murmura lui-même :

_-On se ressemble dans le fond, gamine._


	4. Partie 1 - Chapitre 3

J'ai failli oublier de poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais disons qu'après une soirée entre copines où j'ai vidé une bouteille de cidre à moi toute seule, et quasiment cul-sec, mon esprit ressemblait à un c** après le passage du Patron.

Oui je fais dans la délicatesse XD

Maintenant, réponse à la review anonyme :D

Lee . Jee : Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic a encore un paquet de chapitres à vivre, on a même pas fait le quart XD

Donc un nouveau chapitre, avec de l'action Mother Fucker ! Car planter le décor, c'est CHIANT o/

Enjoy :3

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : "Laisse moi le contrôle, gamine"._

Cassandra ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, mais celui-ci s'envola dès qu'une voix grave résonna dans son crâne.

_-Alors gamine ? T'as rêvé de moi ?_ demanda sensuellement le démon.

_-Ouais, et j'suis déçue que ce soit pas devenue réalité_, grogna-t-elle en retour.

La jeune fille se remémora son songe pour que le Patron comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_-A la hache, carrément ?_

_-Et ça faisait un bien fou._

En effet l'adolescente avait rêvé que la personnalité avait quitté son corps et qu'elle pouvait enfin la massacrer avec la rage qu'elle retenait avec difficulté depuis quelques temps.

Mais la réalité était autre car le soleil était levé sur leur troisième jour de cohabitation forcée.

L'hôte poussa un soupir, puis se leva, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Comme c'était samedi, elle était seule chez elle car ses parents travaillaient tandis qu'elle n'avait pas cours. Elle se prépara une grande tasse de café noir et s'installa devant la télé.

_-Met la chaîne porno, gamine._

_-Va crever._

La lycéenne mit les infos en espérant que cela exaspérerais l'homme pervers, mais manque de chance, c'était un reportage sur une vague de viol et de meurtres dans la région, ce qui fut tout à fait au goût de l'obscène personnage.

Tandis que le Patron commentait le mode opératoire du criminel, Cassandra se concentrit sur les paroles du journaliste, beaucoup moins crues que celle de la personnalité.

"...et c'est au bout de 3 jours de recherches que l'on retrouva le corps de la victime dans un piteux état. En effet, l'assassin l'aurait torturé avant de lui tirer une balle dans le cœur..."

La jeune fille tiqua sur les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. 3 jours, corps, balle dans le cœur...Tout cela lui rappela un autre meurtre qui concernait l'être qui était dans son esprit. Lorsque les connections se firent dans son cerveau, tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire (ou plutôt à hurler) fut :

-Merde, le cadavre !

L'homme en noir, qui avait suivi son raisonnement, comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Cela faisait 3 jours que le corps sans vie de Mathieu était resté dans l'appartement du jeune homme.

Pour les deux personnes, cela impliquait des choses graves.

Pour l'hôte, si la police trouvait et emportait la dépouille et bouclait le périmètre, elle risquait de perdre sa principale source d'indice sur comment se débarrasser de la voix dans son crâne.

Pour le Patron, si les autorités fouillaient le lieu du crime, ils allaient mettre en danger les réseaux mondiaux de drogues et de prostitution que le pervers avait monté au cours de ces dernières années.

Il se produisit alors une chose étonnante, car l'adolescente et le criminel s'écrièrent d'une même voix avec une synchronisation parfaite :

-Faut retrouver le corps avant les keufs !

* * *

_-T'es sûre que c'est par là ?_

_\- Ferme-la et avance, gamine !_

Cassandra se renfrogna. Elle aurait voulu répliquer mais la personnalité était la seule à savoir où habitait le présentateur de SLG, donc ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher sa colère.

La silhouette de la jeune fille se faufilait dans d'étroites ruelles, rasant les murs. Pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas (elle allait rendre visite à un macabé et n'avait pas envie que ça se sache) elle avait attachés ses longs cheveux châtains en une natte serrée, s'était habillé d'un ensemble jean-débardeur-veste d'un noir d'encre et arborait des lunettes de soleil aux verres teintés.

Lorsqu'elle voyait son reflet dans les fenêtres des maisons, la ressemblance avec l'homme pervers lui déplait au plus haut point, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre. Tandis qu'elle suivait les indications du criminel, l'adolescente lui fit part des inquiétudes qui s'étaient emparées d'elle.

_-Mais qui nous dit que la police n'est pas déjà sur place ? Si ça se trouve, ça grouille de gendarmes._

_-Pour qu'ils y soient, il faudrait que quelqu'un les ai prévenus de la mort du gamin._

_-Justement, quelqu'un a pu appeler en entendant le coup de feu._

_-Impossible gamine, j'avais mis un silencieux, tu me prends pour un débutant ?_

_-Mais ses amis ont dû se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, 3 jours sans nouvelles, c'est énorme._

_-Personne n'a pu s'inquiéter, car comme ce connard devait me donner une semaine de vacances, il avait envoyé un mail général pour prévenir de son absence._

_-Mais alors on a encore du temps, on ne pourrait pas revenir plus tard ?_

La lycéenne espérait obtenir quelques jours de répit car l'idée d'aller examiner une scène de meurtre la répugnait.

_-Non, faut y aller aujourd'hui, car si on ne bouge pas le corps, les voisins vont finir par se douter de quelque chose à cause de l'odeur, car quand ça commence à se décomposer, la peau se détache et..._

Cassandra se retient de vomir, pour garder un semblant de dignité et accéléra le pas.

Un quart-d'heure plus tard, après plusieurs rues et pas mal de haut-le-cœur, le duo arriva devant l'appartement de Mathieu Sommet. Ou plus précisément devant la porte close qui menait à la petite cour qui précédait l'habitation.

L'hôte aurait dû être surpris que le youtuber habite si près mais à ce stade, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

La jeune fille hésitait à tourner à tourner la poignée, mais le Patron commençant à s'impatienter, elle pénétra dans la propriété du schizophrène. Mais à peine jeta-t-elle un regard au petit espace et à la façade du bâtiment, que la personnalité prit les commandes en lançant un peu tardivement à l'adolescente :

_-Laisse-moi le contrôle, gamine._

* * *

Reviews ? (et du cidre aussi, si vous avez, et non, **je suis pas bourrée, je suis juste un peu pompette** *phrase que j'ai répêtée toute la soirée*) XD


	5. Partie 1 - Chapitre 4

Et c'est parti pour des retrouvailles (pas émouvantes) o/

Ce chapitre est posté plus tôt car je me casse en vacances jusqu'à la rentrée, et j'aurais pas Internet. Donc je vous abandonne avec une louche de suspense (sadique power) XD

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : "Manquait plus que ça".**

_\- Bordel Patron, prévenir à l'avance serait-il trop te demander ?_

Mais le criminel n'écoutait pas la jeune fille, se plaquant au mur et sortant de la poche de la veste la seule arme potable qu'il avait trouvée chez elle, en l'occurrence un teaser (Cassandra l'utilisait pour se protéger de certains admirateurs trop collants).

Comme le pervers ne répondait pas, l'adolescente essaya d'écouter ses pensées pour comprendre la situation mais elles étaient trop nombreuses, trop rapides.

_\- Tu fais chier, dis moi ce qui se passe._

Pas de réponses.

_\- Tu m'obliges à venir jusqu'ici un samedi matin pour finalement rester scotché à un mur, alors j'estime avoir droit à des explications._

_\- Boucle-la gamine._

_\- NON ! Je la boucle pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui se passe !_

La personnalité poussa un soupir significatif, puis enchaîna sans faire de pauses :

_\- La porte de la baraque est grande ouverte alors qu'elle était fermée quand j'ai plombé l'autre, donc quelqu'un est venu et est peut-être encore là. Les keufs sont pas venus sur les lieux car sinon le périmètre serait bouclé, or le visiteur aurait dû les appeler en voyant le corps. Donc quelque chose me dit que cette personne n'a pas de bonnes intentions._

La lycéenne frissonna de peur à ces mots et n'eut qu'une envie, reprendre son corps pour rentrer chez elle.  
Mais la porte du contrôle restait obstinément close, l'obscène personnage étant bien décidé à régler lui-même le compte de l'intrus.  
La jeune fille se mit à faire les cent pas dans l'esprit de l'homme en noir, en essayant de se rassurer. Il avait beau être un pédophile-nécrophile-zoophile et Dieu ne sait quoi, le Patron était aussi quelqu'un qui savait se battre, donc ils n'étaient THEORIQUEMENT pas en danger.  
Mais Cassandra continua son va-et-vient en jetant des coups d'œil craintifs à l'intérieur du conscient du criminel.  
Elle remarqua rapidement la petite porte grise qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais décida de garder sa colère pour plus tard. Ce n'était pas le moment de déconcentrer le pervers car c'était lui qui avait leurs vies entre ses mains.

Ce dernier était en train d'avancer vers l'appartement, en se cachant dans l'ombre. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il se glissa à l'intérieur avec discrétion.  
Les lieux n'avaient pas changé depuis le départ de la personnalité. Des bouteilles de bières et une liste de course traînaient sur la table. Malgré la distance et l'inattention de l'homme en noir sur ce détail, l'adolescente vit marquer « CAFE» en grand sur le papier.  
Des vêtements sales étaient éparpillés au sol et une montagne de vaisselle d'une propreté douteuse débordait du lavabo de la cuisine.  
L'habitation typique d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, même si les tubes à essais, la culture de cannabis et les capotes décimées un peu partout dénonçaient le caractère plus particulier des colocataires.

Le Patron avançait vers les marches, toujours sur ses gardes, quand un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. Quelqu'un avait fait tomber quelque chose, et d'après le son des pas qui suivit, cette personne allait descendre au rez-de-chaussée, là où se trouvaient la lycéenne et son obscène coéquipier.

Le dangereux criminel se glissa sous l'escalier avec une rapidité et une agilité que l'hôte ne pensait pas son corps capable. L'intrus entama sa descente sans se douter qu'une personne l'attendait en tremblant.  
Mais ce n'étaient pas les tremblements de peur de la jeune fille, mais ceux d'excitation et d'impatience du pervers. Ce dernier n'ayant pas souvent l'occasion de pratiquer son deuxième grand plaisir de la vie, la violence, il espérait bien rattraper le coup avec l'imprudent qui avait pénétré dans la maison du schizophrène.

Au moment où l'inconnu posa un pied au sol, il se retrouva plaqué sur le dos par une adolescente tout de noir vêtue, menaçant sa pomme d'Adam avec un teaser déjà crépitant.

\- Un mot, gamin, et je te bute.

La jeune fille, qui assistait à la scène, à l'abri dans sa tête, fut pétrifiée d'effroi en entendant sa propre voix être aussi menaçante, aussi chargée d'envies de meurtre.

\- Le principe est simple, soit tu me dis qui tu es et pourquoi t'es là, soit je te carbonise, morceau après morceau, en commençant par tes burnes.

La personnalité détailla son prisonnier. Grand, maire, des yeux bleu foncé et des cheveux blonds ondulés, il été aussi assez jeune, peut-être du même âge que la lycéenne.  
Mais l'obscène personnage se concentra sur son visage, dont il se délectait de la terreur qu'il y lisait.  
Mais un détail dans son regard l'interpella.  
Derrière la peur, il voyait de la concentration voilée de douleur.

\- Ben alors gamin ? T'as mal au crâne ? Pas la peine de te creuser la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de t'en tirer, car tu ressortiras pas d'ici en un seul morceau.

Mais Cassandra avait reconnu ce regard, car c'était celui qu'elle avait quand le Patron voulait prendre le contrôle mais qu'elle résistait.  
L'hôte allait prévenir le criminel lorsque les traits du jeune homme se détendirent, que ses yeux perdirent toute connexion avec la réalité et qu'il dit d'une voix rocailleuse :

\- T'en as trop pris, gros !

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la jeune fille et le pervers s'écrièrent en chœur :

\- le Hippie !

Mais la personnalité sombre rajouta intérieurement :

_\- Manquais plus que ça._

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	6. Partie 1 - Chapitre 5

Voilà la suite, avec l'arrivée du Hippie et de son hôte :D

Les discussions en italiques correspondent aux échanges intérieures de Cassandra et du Patron, il est donc normal que le Hippie et Nathan ne les entendent pas et n'y réagissent pas :)

Nathan et Cassandra m'appartiennent et sont ma création :D

Enjoy o/

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : "Content de voir que je suis pas le seul à être mal logé"._

\- Bon, Hippie, je voudrais juste savoir si…

\- J'crois que j'en ai trop pris, gros, j'ai l'impression que t'as des boobs !

Cassandra poussa un long soupir. Installés à la table du salon, cela faisait déjà 20 minutes, depuis leur rencontre «mouvementée », qu'elle tentait d'en apprendre plus sur le blond en face d'elle, mais le défenseur de la nature déblatérait un flot continu de paroles sans queues ni têtes.

_\- Essaye de lui parler, toi, tu le connais, tu dois savoir comment communiquer avec lui, non ?_ Demanda la jeune fille au Patron.

_\- Laisse tomber, gamine, ce drogué est constamment en bad-trip, rien à tirer de lui. J'aurais bien un moyen de le faire causer, mais il te plairait pas._

L'adolescente recommença à soupirer, comprenant qu'elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme, qui continuait à la regarder, même si elle se doutait qu'il devait plus être en train d'admirer une hallucination causée par la drogue que sa véritable personne.

\- Hippie, est-ce que tu pourrais laisser la contrôle à…euh…

\- Nathan est encore sous le choc, faut lui laisser le temps de retrouver un bon karma, grosse.

Surprise par ce brusque accès de lucidité, Cassandra fut néanmoins contente d'apprendre le prénom de l'adolescent.

\- Alors est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que vous avez appris sur notre situation en examinant le cadavre ?

\- Quel cadavre, grosse ? Celui du pandicorne qui faisait du breakdance sur le lave-vaisselle tout en vomissant des chaussures ?

\- …Non, celui de Mathieu.

\- Mais Mathieu est pas mort, grosse.

\- Te fous pas de moi, le camé !

Le criminel avait repris le contrôle, encore une fois sans préavis, chose que son hôte commençait à avoir l'habitude.

\- Je lui ai tiré une balle en plein torse, alors dis-moi comment il aurait pu survivre !

\- C'est trop compliqué pour moi, gros, j'laisse le petit tout te raconter.

Le blond lança alors un regard affolé autour de lui, commençant à trembler, signe que le timide propriétaire était de retour.

\- Explique-toi, gamin, ou je te jure que tu pourras plus jamais t'asseoir.

\- La…Je…Enfin…J'ai…

\- Accouche !

_\- Mais tu vois bien que tu le terrorise, arrête de hurler !_

_\- Alors fais le parler, gamine, et vite !_

La jeune fille, de nouveau aux commandes, lança un sourire doux à son interlocuteur, ce qui sembla l'apaiser un peu .

\- Prend ton temps, et ne t'inquiète pas, je l'empêcherais de te faire du mal.

_\- Comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose contre moi, gamine._

_\- Ta gueule !_

Le jeune homme respira lentement, puis s'élança dans son explication :

\- La balle est passée à côté du cœur, en ne touchant aucunes artères principales. De plus, elle n'a pas endommagé gravement les poumons. Ensuite, comme Mathieu, enfin le Hippie, avait consommé de l'héroïne, drogue qui à pour effet de ralentir la circulation du sang, il a évité une hémorragie trop importante.  
Tous ces facteurs lui ont permis de tenir le coup, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Je m'étais mis en route dés que le Hippie était arrivé dans ma tête et que j'ai vu dans ses pensées ce qui est arrivé.  
Le point négatif est que Mathieu est dans le coma depuis le moment où les personnalités ont quitté son esprit. Mais le point positif est que j'ai réussi à extraire la balle et à désinfecter la plaie. Il est sous transfusion sanguine, et il va survivre, ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

\- Tu lui avais extrait la balle toi-même ? !

\- J'étais obligé d'agir tout seul, car je ne pouvais pas l'emmener à l'hôpital vu son état, on m'aurait posé trop de questions, et comme je contrôlais mal le Hippie…

\- Oui, ça je comprends, mais comment t'as fait ,

\- Je veux devenir médecin plus tard, alors j'ai suivi le protocole que j'avais appris dans un manuel que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque.

\- Mais t'es lycéen !

\- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre.

_\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit aux gosses à propos de la *********._

Nathan, n'ayant pas l'habitude de parler autant, ni de s'affirmer comme ça, baissa le regard en se tordant les mains.  
L'adolescente se dit qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas être tombé avec le pervers, car il ne l'aurait pas supporté aussi bien qu'elle.

_\- J'aurais préféré être en lui, comme ça j'aurais eu une b***._

_\- Raison de plus._

\- Babylone ! ! !

Le pacifiste avait repris le contrôle, sans doute à la demande de son hôte.

_\- Je te laisse lui parler, moi il m'épuise._

Quand la lycéenne procéda à l'échange, elle sentit dans le conscient de l'obscène personnage un sentiment qu'elle ne put identifier sur le moment, car inhabituel à l'esprit du Patron.

\- Et on peut le voir, le survivant ?

\- Je t'emmène le voir que si tu promets de pas lui faire du mal ou de la tuer, gros.

\- Je tue jamais quelqu'un d'inconscient, c'est moins drôle, et j'pense qu'il a compris la leçon. On s'attaque pas à plus couillu que soi.

\- C'est profond ce que tu dis, gros.

Tandis que l'étrange équipe montait les escaliers, Cassandra discutait avec le criminel de ses dernières paroles.

-_ Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, gamine ?_

_\- Alors tu renonces à ta vengeance, comme ça ?_

_\- Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer, gamine, je fais ce que je veux._

_\- Tu me caches quelque chose._

_\- Non._

_\- C'est pas une question, mais une affirmation._

La jeune fille écoutait attentivement les pensées du pervers pour découvrir ce qui l'intéressait, car le problème de quand on veut cacher quelque chose, c'est qu'on y pense forcement à un moment ou à un autre.  
Soudain, elle entendit une pensée tellement absurde, tellement impossible, qu'elle ne put que la répéter sans y croire.

_\- Tu es…content…que Mathieu soit…en vie…et tu…regrettes…ce que tu as fait…sur le coup de la colère…_

La personnalité, ne pouvant démentir, laissa son hôte scruter son conscient.

_\- Tu es…soulagé…d'avoir retrouvé le Hippie, et tu…espères…qu'on retrouvera vite les autres…_

L'adolescente éclata de rire, ce qui irrita l'obscène personnage.

_\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, gamine !_

_\- Ha ha ha ! Oh bordel ! Le Patron qui a des sentiments ! Ha ha ha ! C'est trop drôle !_

_\- Boucle-la !_

_\- Ha ha ha ! J'en pleure ! Ha ha ha !_

_\- J'te préviens gamine, si t'arrêtes pas de te marrer tout de suite et si t'en parles à qui que ce soit, ton corps va se retrouver dans un si mauvais état que même un lépreux en voudrait pas !_

_\- Okay, okay, je me tais, on se calme, de toute façon, même si j'en parlais à quelqu'un, personne ne me croirait._

La lycéenne se retenait tant bien que mal de rire, mais le criminel entendait ses gloussements dans on esprit.  
Il ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir, après tout, lui aussi, il n'y a pas si longtemps, ce serait fendu la poire si on lui avait dit ça.  
Etait-ce que le fait d'être dans le corps d'une femme qui l'avait ramolli à ce point ?  
« Faut que je me retrouve un phallus, et vite ! ».

Toujours perdus dans leurs pensées ou dans leur amusement, le duo ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils se trouvaient devant la chambre de Mathieu.  
Mais quand ils passèrent la porte à la suite du Hippie, leurs regards se portèrent sur le youtuber allongé sur son lit.

Son visage était blanc comme de la craie (ou du sperme, cela dépendait de qui faisait la comparaison), son torse était enroulé dans des bandes de gaze, et une transfusion sortait de son bras.

\- Tiens, Boucle d'or a trouvé mes réserves de sang.

\- Finalement t'avais raison, gros, quand tu disais que ça serait utile.

Cassandra ne tiqua ni sur le surnom que l'homme en noir avait trouvé pour Nathan, ni sur le fait qu'apparemment, il y avait un frigo rempli d'hémoglobines dans la maison des Sommet, mais sur la tristesse qui était perceptible dans la voix des deux personnalités.  
Celles-ci continuèrent de discuter.

\- Nathan a aussi trouvé ma cachette à cannabis, et il a tout jeté, gros. Je lui ai dit que c'était du naturel, mais il a dit que c'est pas bon pour la santé. Mathieu, au moins, il me laissait planer.

\- J'te comprend le camé, moi, cette pute m'empêche de fumer et même de mater du porno.

\- On était mieux en lui.

\- Pour une fois, t'as raison, le baba-cool.

_\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous plaindre, vous nous laisserez le contrôle, à moi et à Nathan, pour qu'on puisse réfléchir à la suite des opérations._

\- Je vais devoir laisser la gamine revenir, sinon elle va me les briser toute la journée.

\- Le petit aussi veut revenir.

Et alors que le Patron allait procéder à l'échange, il regarda son double avec un léger sourire.

\- Hé Hippie !

\- Ouais gros ?

\- Content de voir que je suis pas le seul à être mal logé.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	7. Partie 2 - Chapitre 1

Et la suite o/

Cette fois-ci, on entre dans le point de vue du duo Geek-Ryan, donc exit les pensées perverses du Patron et les réflexions de Casandra (que j'adorait écrire) XD

Ce chapitre a été dur à écrire vu que je déteste l'hôte que j'ai crée pour le Geek :(  
Mais je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur personnage pour avoir des scènes drôles dans l'avenir :D

Le Geek appartient à Mathieu Sommmet.

Ryan m'appartient (mais je le hais)

Enjoy o/

* * *

_Partie 2 : Le gamin._

_Chapitre 1 : "Personne ne m'aime, mais toi non plus"._

Ryan se tenait assis sur son lit, dans le noir complet, seulement éclairé par l'écran de son smartphone.

Il était presque 6h du matin, le réveil n'allait pas tarder à sonner, mais le jeune homme était concentré sur son téléphone, avec lequel il jouait à «Flappy Bird ».

Il allait atteindre le 99ème tuyau, lorsqu'il jeta l'appareil contre le mur, le brisant en mille morceaux.

_\- Geek, je croyais t'avoir interdit d'utiliser mes affaires_, dit-il mentalement.

Dans son esprit, un garçon frêle, à la casquette grise et au T-shirt Captain America, se recroquevilla dans le conscient de son nouvel hôte.

_-…et en plus, tu prends le contrôle pendant mon sommeil._

La personnalité sentait la colère froide du lycéen, et tenta de s'expliquer :

_\- Ma…Mais c'est dans ma nature, je…je dois jouer à des jeux, et…et comme tu me laisses jamais jouer, je…_

_\- Ta gueule ! J'en ai rien à foutre, que tu sois un putain de nerd, moi, il faut pas me faire chier, sinon je fais comme Mathias, et je t'enferme dans mes souvenirs, comme ça j'aurais plus à supporter ta voix de fillette !_

_\- Mathieu…_

_\- Quoi encore ?_

_\- Il…il s'appelle Mathieu, pas…pas Mathias…_

_\- Rien à branler, d'toute façon, il est crevé._

A ce moment, le réveil sonna de manière stridente, mais fut vite «éteint » par Ryan qui l'envoya valdinguer, le mettant dans le même état que le smartphone.

_\- J'te préviens, sale mioche, je t'entends une seule fois dans ma tête en cours aujourd'hui, et tu peux être sûr que tu rejoindras Martin dans l'autre monde !_

Le jeune homme se leva et se prépara pour aller au lycée.

Le Geek pleurait le plus silencieusement qu'il pouvait.

Une semaine, une horrible semaine qu'il était séparé de sa famille et que son créateur était mort.

_« Prof, Fille, Hippie, vous me manquez…même toi, Patron »._

Bien que le criminel sexuel soit celui qui avait tué le youtuber, l'adolescent lui pardonnait, car en lisant dans son esprit, au moment où il avait le corps, il avait vu la vraie raison de sa colère.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas apprécié que le schizophrène essaye de le supprimer, mais ce qu'il ne supportai pas, c'était de savoir que les autres risquaient de connaître le même sort.

C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait tué.

Le gamer était le seul à le savoir, car il était le seul à savoir aussi bien lire dans le conscient des gens.

Et en ce moment, il lisait celui du lycéen, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

Ryan était un grand gars de 18 ans, musclé, les yeux et les cheveux aussi noirs que le cambouis.

Il était ce qu'on pourrait appeler de façon romanesque un «rebelle », et de façon réaliste un «petit con qui en fout pas une et cherche tout le temps la baston ».

Il ne travaillait jamais en cours, malgré sa grande intelligence (Note de l'auteur : quel enfoiré, si tu l'utilises pas, file-la moi !), et les seules fois où il étudiait pour obtenir une bonne note, c'est quand il avait besoin de pièces pour sa moto, et qu'il faisait du chantage avec ses parents.

Car sa bécane, c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait dans la vie. On pouvait même dire que c'était que lorsqu'il était dessus qu'il se sentait heureux et serein.

Mais dés qu'il redevenait un piéton ordinaire, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, la paix.

Et pour ça, il avait dû se faire «respecter ». Soit, traduction : casser la gueule de tous ceux qui lui cherchaient des noises, et s'entourer d'une bande de motards peu sympathiques pour faire fuir les tapettes.

Ainsi, il était sans ami, sans copine, malgré son physique avantageux (Note de l'auteur : il est intelligent, il est beau, mais il en profite pas. Je le hais ce type !) et il en était satisfait.

Ce comportement écœurait le nerd, qui lui en voulait d'avoir ce qu'il n'avait pas, et de ne pas en être heureux.  
Et dans son silence, il pensait la même phrase en boucle, comme pour se consoler :

_« Personne ne m'aime, mais toi non plus »_ (Note de l'auteur : Moi je t'aime mon petit Geek ! Mais je peux pas blairer Ryan !)

* * *

Si vous aussi, vous n'appréciez pas Ryan, ne me tapez pas, mais lancez une chaussette roulée en boule sur votre ordi :)  
Et PROMIS, dans les prochains chapitres, je vais faire en sorte qu'il s'en prenne plein la gueule ;D

Reviews ? :3


	8. Partie 2 - Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite o/

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, personnellement, je ne l'aime pas trop, mais bon, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ;)

Sinon, info importante, j'ai créé sur le site un forum SLG, donc n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour, voici le lien : h-t-t-p-s : / / www. fanfiction . net forum/Salut-Les-Geeks-SLG/162877/ (comme les liens ne marchent pas directement, j'ai du mettre des espaces pour qu'il s'affiche, donc pensez à les enlevez, ainsi que les tirest pour h-t-t-p-s, mais pas pour Salut-Les-Geeks-SLG) ;)

Enjoy o/

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : "C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on se fera des amis."_

Ryan gara sa moto en face du lycée.

Dès qu'il retira son casque, il fit disparaître le sourire qu'il avait arboré pendant tout le trajet.

_\- Et c'est parti pour une journée de merde._

Balançant son sac sur son épaule, il se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves qui s'écartaient à son approche.

Alors qu'un groupe de motard s'avançait pour rejoindre leur «chef », ce dernier leur lança un regard qui les stoppèrent, et les dépassa sans un mot.

Le lycéen avait encore des difficultés à contrôler le Geek, et il ne voulait pas que sa bande se doute de quelque chose, comme il y 5 jours, quand le brun commença à coller des autocollants Kirby sur son casque.

La sonnerie retentit, stridente, mais le jeune homme s'en contrefichait, et s'allongea sur un banc de la cour, sous un arbre, et commença à réfléchir.

Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ce nerd qui lui pourrissait l'existence, et qui mettait à mal la réputation qu'il s'était forgée.

Mais comment ?

Ryan était loin d'être con, et savait que s'il voulait un semblant de réponse, il faudrait qu'il retrouve les autres hôtes.

Mais comment ? (Bis)

Certes, il y avait le fait qu'il habite non loin de chez le youtuber, ce qui pourrait impliquer une sorte périmètre de «refilage de doubles », mais ça pouvait aussi être une coïncidence.

Et même s'il y avait une cause à effet, il n'avait quasiment aucune chance de trouver les autres comme ça.

La victime proposa une solution :

_\- On p…pourrait d…demander…si…_

_\- Mais bien sûr ! Le voilà le moyen de régler tous nos ennuis ! On va aller voir tout le monde et leur dire «coucou ! Est-ce que tu as une personnalité multiple qui ne t'appartient pas ? ». Sérieux t'es encore plus con que je le pensais !_

Et tandis que le lycéen hurlait sur le pauvre Geek, il entendit des voix résonnaient dans la cour.

_\- Et merde, sûrement un pion._

Mais alors qu'il se relevait, il vit que ce n'était que deux élèves qui traversaient le terrain vide pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Ryan allait se rallonger lorsqu'il entendit la conversation des deux élèves qui l'interpella.

\- Putain, tu fais chier ! Encore un peu et tu allais nous faire repérer !

Celle qui venait de parler était une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Elle était en compagnie d'un jeune homme blond.

_\- Une engueulade de couple ? J'espère qu'il va y avoir de la bagarre._

Mais alors qu'il regardait le plus grand pour savoir sa réponse aux insultes, la lycéenne recommença à parler, en changeant de voix :

\- Ta gueule, gamine, cette grognasse n'avait qu'à pas pointer ses énormes nibards devant moi !

\- Ca…calmes toi, Patron, dit le blond d'une voix tremblotante.

_\- Patron ?_

Le nerd, jusque là silencieux, se mit à s'agiter en entendant ce nom.

_\- Qu'est c'qui se passe, morveux ?_

_\- C'est le Patron ! Une personnalité de Mathieu, comme moi !_

_\- T'en es sûr ? Car si tu trompes, je te…_

_\- J'en suis sûr ! Faut aller le voir !_

_\- Non, on va d'abord vérifier, car j'ai pas envie de me taper la honte si tu t'es gouré._

Ryan se leva et suivit en silence le duo qui avait dépassé l'infirmerie pour diriger vers le parking.

Se cachant derrière un mur, il écouta la suite de la conversation.

\- Désolée Nathan, à cause de moi, on a failli être découverts.

\- C'est p…pas grave, Cas…Cassandra, c'est p…pas ta faute…

\- Si, c'est de la mienne, j'arrive pas à le contrôler, surtout quand on a la prof d'espagnol. Sérieux, elle a de la chance que le Patron soit en moi, car avec le décolleté qu'elle se trimballe, il l'aurait défoncé depuis longtemps, et NON, Patron, j'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails, boucle-la !

\- Heureusement que t…tu as simulé un m…malaise pour qu'on p…puisse sortir de cours.

\- ça a pas été trop dur vu que j'étais à deux doigts de gerber à cause des trucs qu'il me disait. Et toi, le Hippie ? Il est pas trop dur à contrôler ?

\- N…Non, ça va, il d…délire tout le temps, d…donc il n'essaie pas de prendre l…le contrôle.

\- Sinon, on fait quoi pour trouver les autres ?

Ryan se tendit à ces mots, se demandant quel plan ils avaient prévus, eux.

\- On p…pourrait d…demander aux gens s'ils ont r…remarqués un changement d…de comportement chez quelqu'un.

\- Bonne idée, surtout que je connais quasiment tous les mecs de ce lycée, donc ça ne me sera pas difficile d'aller les questionner.

Le brun se raidit. Si jamais cette greluche allait parler avec son gang, ils leur parlerait de l'accident Kirby, et la rumeur se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'école.

_\- Pas question !_

_\- T…tu vas faire quoi ?_

_Le lycéen se décolla du mur pour s'avancer vers les deux hôtes._

_\- M'expliquez avec eux, et les empêcher de foutre en l'air ma réputation._

_\- C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on se fera des amis._

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	9. Partie 2 - Chapitre 3

La suite o/

Et Ryan va ENFIN se prendre une raclée, oh joie TTwTT

Enjoy o/

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : "Vous êtes aussi méchants l'un que l'autre."_

Lorsque la dénommée Cassandra vit Ryan s'approcher, elle lui dit avec une voix mièvre :

\- Salut ! Tu es Ryan, c'est ça ? On est ensemble en cours d'anglais ! Je suis Cassandra, mais tu peux m'appeler Cassie ! J'avais justement à te parler !

Tout en parlant, elle avait collé sur son visage un grand sourire et un regard se voulant pur, et elle avait croisé ses bras sous sa poitrine pour la mettre davantage en valeur.

Nathan la dévisagea, peu habitué à cette mise en scène, mais tenta de dissimuler sa surprise.

Le Geek, lui, sembla très attiré par la jeune femme.

_\- Tu crois que je p…peux être son plan cul ?_

_\- Fermes-là._

Le brun s'approcha encore avant de lâcher :

\- Laisses tomber ton numéro, je sais très bien que tu le sers à tous les mecs que tu croises.

La jeune fille se raidit, mais ne se laissa pas démonter, et en changeant son sourire en rictus moqueur, elle répondit :

\- Tiens donc, on a affaire à un petit malin ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

\- Je veux que toi et ta fiote d'acolyte, vous n'alliez pas parler à qui que ce soit d'un quelconque changement de comportement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et je t'interdis de traiter Nathan de fiote.

Le motard se mit à rire.

\- Oh, mais je parlais pas de cet acolyte-là, plutôt de celui habillé tout de noir.

_\- A…arrêtes ! Faut j…jamais provoquer le Patron !_

L'adolescente porta sa main à sa tête, semblant devoir supporter la colère du criminel.

\- Comment es-tu au courant ? Aïe…Qui te l'as dit ?

\- Un mioche insupportable dont je voudrais me débarrasser.

A ces mots, l'hôte du pervers perdit le contrôle et dût le céder à ce dernier.

\- Le gamin ?

\- Patron ! J'suis trop content de te revoir !

Ryan venait à son tour de céder son corps contre sa volonté, mais le reprit rapidement, empêchant la personnalité de se jeter dans les bras de son double.

Le prédateur sexuel ricana devant ce spectacle.

\- Ben alors, gamin ? On arrive pas à contrôler un «mioche » comme tu dit ?

_\- Mais je vais lui démonter la gueule à cet enfoiré s'il continue à se foutre de ma gueule !_

_\- C…calmes-toi ! On attaque pas le P…Patron, on s'écrase d…devant lui !_

Avant que la bagarre éclate, Cassandra reprit possession de son être.

\- On se calmes les mecs ! Bon, on va faire les présentations. Moi, c'est Cassandra Sorma, 17 ans, première ES2, lui c'est Nathan Terano, 17 ans aussi, première S3, et qui pourrait participer à la discussion.

\- B…Bonjour, content d…de te rencontrer…

\- Ouais, ouais, on est ravi, bon et toi ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais des infos sur toutes les teubs de ce lycée ?

\- C'est le cas, mais on ne forme pas une équipe sans une présentation en bonne et due forme.

\- Fais chier…bon ben, j'suis Ryan Dehaka, 18 ans, première L.

\- Maintenant que ça c'est fait, on va pouvoir…

\- Il n'y a pas de «on », moi je me casse, et vous me rappelez quand vous aurez trouvé le moyen de faire dégagez ces parasites !

_\- Eh ! _

\- C'est p…pas gentil pour eux ! Et p…puis, on est u…une équipe !

_\- Exactement !_

\- Ton équipe, tu te la fout dans ton cul !

\- Tu vas te calmer tout de suite, la tapette !

\- Comment tu m'as appelé, là ?

\- La tapette ! Car un mec qui s'habille en cuir, qui traîne avec des gros durs, et qui n'a jamais eu de copine, j'appelle ça une tapette, ou un homo refoulé !

\- Cette fois, tu vas prendre cher !

_\- Fais pas ça ! Il y a le Patron qui va te…_

Mais le motard s'élançait déjà, le poing levé, vers la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, la lycéenne, ou plutôt le criminel, lui tordant le bras dans son dos.

\- Désolé gamin, mais tant que je suis dans Cass-couilles, son corps est aussi le mien, et c'est pas demain la veille que je laisserai un faible dans ton genre me frapper.

\- Espèce de…

_\- Arrêtes ! Laisses-le faire !_

_\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

_\- Pour repartir a…avec le bras intact !_

\- Ecoutes le gosse, il sait qu'il faut pas me chercher.

Ryan ne répondit pas, tentant de se retenir de lancer une insulte.

\- Sage décision, gamin.

Il relâcha sa prise et laissa le brun se relever.

Mais le pervers continua de le provoquer.

\- Une victime dans une victime, c'est vraiment le duo parfait.

\- Et un obsédé dans une pute, c'est pas mal non plus.

\- Pas faux, gamin, pas faux.

Et avant de continuer la conversation, le gamer fit une remarque à son hôte :

_\- P…peut-être que vous allez b…bien vous entendre…_

_\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_\- Vous êtes aussi méchants l'un que l'autre._

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	10. Partie 2 - Chapitre 4

Bonjour mes petits lamas violets recouverts de beurre de cacahuètes :3 (Oui, j'en ai trop pris)

Alors tout d'abord, désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis techniques puisque que la touche « e » de mon clavier avait rendu l'âme :/

Vous imaginez l'emmerde vu l'utilité de cette lettre XD

Mais en grosse flemmarde et frileuse, j'ai attendu le dernier moment pour aller faire réparer mon PC, du coup, j'ai pris du retard quand cette ******* d'inspiration m'a lâché pour aller visiter le Canada -_-'

Mais voici ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira D

Mais avant, réponse à la review anonyme o/

Arita-chan : Merciiiii, tu es trop gentille, je t'adore :3 Voilà la suite ;D

Enjoy o/

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : "J'ai vraiment pas de chance."_

Ryan, après avoir dépoussiéré ses vêtements, lâcha :

\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'emmerde, mais je m'emmerde, donc crachez les infos que vous avez eus en examinant le corps de Mathéo.

\- Mathieu.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Désolé, mais tant que tu ne rejoins pas notre équipe, pas question de te dire quoi que ce soit.

Cassandra avait parlé avec un air de défi dans le regard.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non, je suis très sérieuse.

Le brun crevait d'envie de lui en foutre une.

_\- Si t…tu fais ça, le Patron va p…pas te rater._

_\- D'après toi, pourquoi je me retiens ?_

L'hôte du Hippie s'approcha de la lycéenne.

\- On…on peut quand même l'aider, a…après tous, il est dans la même situation q…que nous.

\- Nathan, pour une fois que tu parles spontanément, j'aurai préféré que tu sois de mon côté.

\- Mais p…penses au Geek, on peut pas le laisser c…comme ça.

\- Tu as raison, mais j'ai pas envie que cette tapette utilise nos infos sans nous aider en retour.

L'interpellé rappela sa présence.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tapette ?

\- Rooooh, ce que tu es susceptible.

\- Et puis, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous venir en aide.

\- Primo, car tu es dans la même merde que nous, deuxio, car le Patron te pète la gueule si tu refuses, tertio, car tu es intelligent, et ça peut nous être utile.

\- Madaaaame reconnaît mes qualités ?

\- Disons qu'après un coup d'œil sur ton dossier scolaire, et plus précisément sur ton QI, dire que tu es stupide serait comme dire que le Hippie n'a jamais touché à la drogue.

\- Il y un furet appelé Crunchy qui fait des claquettes en pyjama dans ma tête !

\- Merci Hippie pour l'info. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Juste une question, comment tu as fait pour voir mon dossier scolaire ?

\- Tu connais Jean Draju, le fils du CPE ?

\- Tu l'as baisé ?

\- A ton avis ? Les hommes sont si manipulables. Grâce à lui, j'ai toutes les infos que je veux sur mes prochaines proies. Si tu n'étais pas aussi désagréable, tu en aurais fait parti. Du coup, j'ai juste retenu ton QI, au cas où j'aurais besoin d'un larbin pour faire mes devoirs.

\- T'es quand même une putain de calculatrice.

\- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. Bon, tu rejoins l'équipe ou je laisse le Patron te convaincre ?

_\- Je p…pense que tu n'as pas le choix._

_\- Sans blague ?_

\- C'est bon, t'as gagné, Cass-couilles.

\- Ravi de l'entendre, tapette.

\- Et maintenant, tu peux me dire ce que vous avez appris en découpant le cadavre ?

La jeune fille tira la langue d'un air malicieux.

\- Rien du tout.

\- QUOI ? Mais je vais te…

\- On sait une seule chose, mais je te préviens, tu risques d'avoir mal à la tête si je te le dis.

\- Accouche !

\- Mathieu est toujours vivant.

_\- MATHIEU EST EN VIE ! MATHIEU EST EN VIE ! MATHIEU EST…_

Le lycéen prit son crâne entre les mains, sentant le gamer sautait dans tous les sens, lui provoquant une migraine atroce.

\- AÏE ! BORDEL DE…

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

_\- Mathieu est en vie ! J'suis trop heureux ! Bouhouhouhouhouhou…_

\- Et voilà qu'il chiale maintenant !

\- Faut le comprendre, le pauvre.

\- Pas envie de comprendre une lopette pareille ! Bon, et c'est tout ce que vous savez ?

\- Oui.

\- Heureusement que j'arrive pour résoudre ce merdier.

\- Tu…tu penses réussir à trouver une solution ?

\- Tu doutes de moi, le blondinet ?

\- N…non, bien sûr.

\- Moi je doute !

\- Ta gueule, poufiasse !

_\- Si tu…tu continues d'être aussi mé…méchant, on va arriver à rien._

_\- Tu t'y mets aussi ? !_

_\- Faut…faut être gentil dans une équipe._

_\- Cette équipe, je m'en branle !_

_\- P…pour une fois qu'on m'accepte d…dans une équipe, il a fallu que ce soit avec toi. J'ai vraiment pas de chance._

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	11. Partie 2 - Chapitre 5

La suite o/

Voici le dernier chapitre de la partie Geek, la prochaine fois, on change de perso ;D

Enjoy o/

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : "Décidément, personne ne m'aime !"_

\- Putain, il est vraiment petit ce Mathurin !

_\- Mathieu._

_\- C'est pareil !_

Les trois lycéens se trouvaient dans la chambre du vidéaste.

Ryan examinait ce dernier pendant que Nathan préparait de nouveaux pansements et que Cassandra se faisait une manucure panda. Concentrée sur ses ongles, elle lâcha néanmoins :

\- Tu pourrais essayer de retenir son prénom, ça ferait travailler autre chose que tes muscles.

\- Pas envie. Et puis, tout le monde n'a pas une mémoire des noms comme toi, hein, miss «j'ai baisé tous les mecs de mon lycée ».

\- Non, pas tous.

Elle posa son regard lourd de sens sur le motard, puis préféra le reporter sur le blond qui ne se doutait pas que le bas de son dos était minutieusement observé.

Le brun reprit :

\- Bon, du coup, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Après avoir souffler sur ses couches de vernis, la jeune fille répondit :

\- C'est pas toi qui disais que tu nous trouverais une solution en moins de deux ?

\- Et tu crois que je vais me décarcasser tout seul pendant que tu colories tes ongles et que tu mates le cul de Boucle d'Or ?

L'interpellé se retourna en rougissant, regardant l'hôte du Patron, espérant qu'elle démente cette accusation, mais elle, ou plutôt il, lui lança :

\- Quand on est aussi bien bâti, normal qu'on se fasse reluquer, gamin.

La réaction du futur médecin fut digne des plus grandes victimes de ce monde, puisqu'il se mit à bafouiller :

\- Je…je t'inter…terdis…de me…me…me…

_\- Eh Geek, tu trouves pas qu'on dirait toi ?_

_\- C'est p…pas gentil de…de te moquer. _

En soupirant, le brun s'interposa entre le criminel et l'hôte du Hippie, empêchant une très probable agression physique, et rappela à l'ordre ses deux camarades :

\- Cass-Couilles et Patron, vous allez contrôler un peu vos hormones, et toi Nathan, retournes t'occuper de Maxime.

_\- Mathieu._

_\- C'est pareil._

La lycéenne reprit le contrôle, et tout en finissant son nail-art, elle dit :

\- Bon, mais sinon, tu as quelques idées qui pourraient nous mettre sur la voie ?

Ryan fixa le blond qui défaisait les bandes de gazes usées du schizophrène, et répondit à son interlocutrice :

\- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on trouve le Prof.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Réfléchis. On parle d'un type qui a la science infuse, et qui peut donc répondre à n'importe quelles questions. Logiquement, ce binoclard devrait réussir à nous sortir de ce merdier.

\- D'après le Patron, c'est juste un savant fou totalement psychopathe qui nous servira à que dalle.

\- Ouais, mais si on commence à écouter ce que dit ce pervers, on va finir par faire une partouze.

\- Touché.

\- Mais maintenant, il s'agit de s'avoir comment on va le trouver.

Un bruit de verre brisé détourna leur attention, et ils regardèrent Nathan qui commençait à être pris de tremblements.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir, avant de lancer au motard :

\- Tu l'immobilises et moi je vais chercher le joint.

Le brun s'exécuta et emprisonna le lycéen dans ses bras.

Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler le Hippie qui commençait à éprouver le manque de drogue.

Le seul moyen de le calmer était de lui faire tirer une latte, pour le plus grand désespoir de l'apprenti médecin, qui se désolait de ne plus être un exemple de santé.

Le défenseur de la nature se débattait, mais son hôte était bien trop faible pour s'échapper.

Cassandra revint à ce moment-là, avec un petit rouleau de papier contenant les précieuses plantes.

Elle en alluma un bout, et l'enfonça dans la bouche du baba-cool, qui inspira profondément.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses convulsions cessèrent, et Ryan le lâcha.

Il finit par rendre le joint à l'hôte du criminel, et lâcha :

\- J'en ai pas assez pris, mais je veux pas embêter le petit, c'est mauvais pour son karma, grosse.

Puis il rendit sa place au blond qui soupira :

\- Je pourrais jamais donner mes poumons à la science.

Le plus âgé lança :

\- S'il y a que ça qui te pose problème, j'vais pas te plaindre. Bon, on parlait de comment retrouver ce putain de scientifique.

Ce à quoi lui répondit l'autre garçon du groupe :

\- On sait que le Prof répond à toutes les questions, mais il y en a une qui le bloque. Si jamais on lui demande quel est le cri du kangourou, il bugue. Je propose qu'on pose cette question à tous les gens de notre entourage, et s'ils réagissent bizarrement, on pourra supposer que c'est l'hôte qu'on recherche.

La lycéenne le dévisagea, avant de lâcher :

\- Putain, Nathan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu viens de parler d'une traite sans bégayer !

\- C'est l'effet du joint, je me sens suuuuuuper bien, je pourrais parler des heures. Dommage que ce soit mauvais pour la santé.

_\- Et toi Geek, quand on te drogues, t'arrêtes de faire ta victime ?_

_\- Nan, je vomis._

_\- Lopette._

Cassandra reprit la parole :

\- Bon alors on fait ça, on demandes à tous ceux qu'on connaît s'ils savent quel est le cri du lama.

Le blond rectifia :

\- Du kangourou.

\- Lama, kangourou, mouflon, c'est la même chose dans le fond !

Le motard en profita pour la provoquer :

\- C'est sûr que si on parlais de positions de kamasutra, tu ne dirais plus que c'est la même chose "dans le fond".

\- Oh, toi, je vais te tuer !

_\- Geek, on échange !_

_\- Qu…quoi ?_

Et tandis que la jeune fille fonçait vers le brun, ce dernier laissa sa place au gamer qui se mit à pleurnicher.

Devant cette attitude toute kawaii, l'hôte du Patron se calma, et fit un câlin au jeune homme tout en lançant :

\- Aaah Geek, t'es tellement adorable ! J'aurais adoré t'avoir en moi **(Cette phrase est à prendre dans tous les sens du terme -_-')**…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? !

En effet, le nerd était en train de peloter la poitrine qui passait devant son nez.

\- Boobies ?

\- Dégages !

_\- Ryan, pourquoi tu m'en as pas empêché ? A cause de toi, elle va m'en vouloir !_

_\- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, grâce à moi, tu viens de toucher une énorme paire de nibards._

_\- Nan, car tu la fais que pour embêter Cassandra !_

_\- Je plaide coupable._

_\- Décidément, personne ne m'aime !_

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	12. Partie 3 - Chapitre 1

Désolée pour ce looooong retard, mais j'ai eu des problèmes techniques, et comme j'ai peu de retour sur cette fic, l'inspirationn'est pas forcément au rendez-vous :/

**Hina** : Merci, contente que ça te plaise :D Mais le Panda ne sera pas dans cette fic, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'action se passe avant sa création XD

Enjoy o/

* * *

_Partie 3 : Le drogué._

_Chapitre 1 : "Babylone est avec nous, gros !"_

\- Euh, d…dis, Sté…Stéphanie, est-ce q…que tu con…connais le cri du kan…kangourou ?

\- Eh ! Regardez les mecs, y a Nathan qui parle à une meuf ! Gare au viol !

La remarque de l'élève fit rire toute la classe, tandis que le blond s'enfuyait en courant, ne voulant plus entendre les moqueries.

Une fois dans le couloir, il effectua des va-et-vient, tentant d'oublier l'humiliation.

_\- Ben alors gros ? __ç__a va pas ? T'es en bad-trip ?_

_\- Oh t…toi, ta gueule ! Tu po…pourrais m'aider, qu…quand même !_

_\- Mais à chaque fois que j'essaye, tu t'énerves gros._

_\- Parce qu'à ch…chaque fois, tu ra…racontes n'importe quoi !_

Depuis ce matin, le jeune homme tentait de retrouver l'hôte du Prof, selon le plan établi hier avec ses coéquipiers. Mais sa timidité maladive et les interventions du l'amoureux de la Nature ne l'aidaient pas.

Il esperaient que Cassandra ou Ryan trouvent le scientifique avant lui, mais même si l'un des deux réussissait dès ce matin, il faudrait attendre la concertation de ce midi pour être assuré de la fin des recherches.

Or il n'était que 9h, et chaques minutes en compagnie de ses camarades étaient une torture pour le lycéen.

_\- 3h ! Encore 3 pu…putain d'heures minimum à de…devoir poser cette con…connerie de question ! _

_\- Calme-toi, gros ! C'est pas bon pour ton karma !_

_\- Ton ka…karma, je l'emmerde !_

À force de cohabiter avec le Hippie, l'aspirant médecin s'était affirmé…du moins, mentalement, et ce, malgré son bégaiement dû à des années de timidité.

S'arrêtant de marcher un instant, il passa ses longs doigts fins dans son épaisse chevelure ondulée, puis posa ses mains sur sa nuque.

_\- Tu devrais peut-être y retourner, gros._

_\- Je sais, mais j'ai p…pas envie._

_\- Pour pas te laisser atteindre par les insultes, il te suffit de penser aux lions rouges avec des ailes de fées qui tricotent des arbres en sucre du Canada._

_\- Hi…Hippie, fermes-là, juste f…fermes-là !_

Il posa son dos contre le mur du couloir et plia ses grandes jambes pour s'installer en tailleur au sol.

Puis, il tenta de classer les différents côtés du statut d'hôte.

_\- Mauvais côtés : je suis plus ja…jamais tranquille dans mon esprit, je suis o…obligé de côtoyer une brute et une nymphomane, j…je dois m'occuper d'un comateux, je suis ha…harcelé par un duo de pervers, et je d…dois détruire mon semblant de vie so…sociale pour régler tous ces autres problèmes._

_\- Et les bons ?_

_\- Bons côtés :…y en a p…pas._

_\- Mais si, gros ! Par exemple, t'as pu goûter un de mes joints. Que du naturel !_

_\- Oh merci, j'avais f…failli oublier cette me…merveilleuse chose que de p…pourrir sa santé ! _

_\- Être sarcastique tout en bégayant, c'est bizarre gros. Et puis, ça ne t'amènera à rien de t'énerver._

_\- Je p…pense qu'être moralisateur en é…étant défoncé, c'est encore plus bi…bizarre._

_\- J'ai une porte !_

_\- Je dois en ti…tirer une leçon de vie, ou t'en as j…juste trop pris ?_

_\- Rhubarbe !_

_\- J'aurais dû m'en d…douter._

Se résignant à rejoindre sa salle de cours, Nathan se leva, et marcha rapidement en priant pour que le professeur ne soit pas encore arrivé.

Une fois devant la porte, le bruit s'en échappant le rassura, mais l'effraya également.

_\- Non ! Je d…dois pas me laisser f…faire !_

Il entra, déterminé.

Mais sa fragile confiance en soi fut massacrée encore plus rapidement qu'un malfrat face à Chuck Norris.

\- Ben alors blondasse ? Parler à une gonzesse t'a tellement excité que t'a dû aller aux chiottes pour te branler ?

Rouge aux joues, transpiration, incapacité de répliquer…autant de syndromes que le jeune homme détestait, mais ne pouvait combattre.

Il alla s'asseoir à sa place au dernier rang, évitant les regards moqueurs.

Bien qu'étant un bon élève, le lycéen préférait la dernière rangée, d'une part, pour protéger ses arrières, et d'autre part, pour être hors du champ de vision des élèves pendant les cours.

Il fixa le bois de son bureau, et se concentra sur sa conversation avec le camé pour ne plus remarquer les sourires mauvais des personnes le regardant.

_\- Faut pas faire de tables, gros, car ça fait du mal aux arbres ! Sauvons les forêts !_

_\- Et le pa…papier avec lequel t…tu roules ta drogue, il est en q…quoi, d'après toi ?_

_-…Mais les tables, c'est pas naturel, gros !_

Le silence se fit soudain dans la salle, les élèves s'asseyant rapidement à leur place.

Le prof de physique venait d'arriver, et la crainte qu'il inspirait s'insinua chez chaque adolescent.

Cet enseignant était réputé pour sa sévérité.

Il distribuait les heures de colles pour n'importe quelle raison, et ne supportait pas qu'on remette en question sa pédagogie de travail. Aucuns élève osait lui poser de questions, de peur d'être envoyé en retenue.

Eternellement vêtu d'une blouse immaculé, il était très grand et très fin, les cheveux noirs tirés en arrière, et ses yeux étaient pour l'un d'un bleu grisâtre, et l'autre d'un marron presque rouge. Bien qu'il soit à peine trentenaire, les rides qui s'étaient formés à force de froncer les sourcils le vieillissaient.

C'était donc le genre de professeur qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver.

Mais certains semblaient ne pas vouloir le comprendre.

\- Hé, m'sieur ! Y a Nathan qui se posait une question vachement intéressante, vous pourriez y répondre ?

Celui qui avait parlé était un jeune homme habillé d'un sweat trop grand et d'un baggy, totalement avachi sur son bureau, sa longue chevelure rousse cachant à moitié son visage.

La réaction de l'adulte ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Kévin, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné la parole, et redressez-vous. Quant à vous, Nathan, si vous avez une question sur mon cours, je vous prierais d'attendre la fin de l'heure.

Le blond se sentit observé par ses camarades, et se fit encore plus tassé sur sa chaise. Mais l'autre interpellé ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

\- Allez m'sieur ! C'est même pas en rapport avec votre cours !

\- Raison de plus pour que je n'y réponde pas. Encore un mot, Kévin, et c'est 2h de colles pour manque de respect envers son enseignant et pour chahut.

\- S'te plaît ! C'est quoi le cri du kangourou ?

Tout le monde attendit le «Kévin, collé 2h » qui serait lancé sans une once de sentiments.

Mais ne venant pas, ils fixèrent le professeur.

Ce dernier s'était figé, un air ahuri sur le visage.

D'un coup, il se mit à tressauter, ses mains tremblant et son torse se soulevant sous l'effet de spasmes.

Il marmonnait des brides de phrases, et posait son regard sur chaque coin de la pièce, comme cherchant quelque chose.

Par moments, il semblait se reprendre, mais l'instant d'après, il vibrait de plus belle.

Au bout de cinq minutes, quand les élèves commencèrent à se dire qu'ils devraient aller demander de l'aide, l'enseignant se calma.

Il regarda Kévin et Nathan, et lâcha :

\- Vous deux. 4h de colles.

Bien qu'il ai parlé sans hausser le ton, le lycéen sentit la peur dans la voix de l'adulte.

Tandis que le cancre se plaignait, l'aspirant médecin parla avec la personnalité.

_\- Dis, tu co…connais combien de per…personnes qui buguent quand on leur de…demande le cri du kan…kangourou ?_

_\- Juste le Prof et le tigre rose qui pleure des parapluies, gros._

_\- A…alors on a trouvé l'hôte qu…qu'on cherchait._

_\- Babylone est avec nous, gros !_

* * *

Reviews ? :3 (S'il vous plaiiiiiiiit)


	13. Excuses

Comme vous l'avez lu, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais des excuses.

En effet, je vais faire une pause dans l'écriture de cette fic.

J'ai en effet de plus en plus de mal à l'écrire. Pas que je ne sache pas quoi écrire, mais la motivation me manque.

Cette fic est la toute première que j'ai commencé à écrire, celle qui m'a lancée.

C'est un peu mon bébé, mon petit chéri, mais elle ne m'apporte plus autant de plaisir qu'avant.

De plus, j'ai très peu de retours dessus, ce qui m'attriste.

Je ne vais pas l'arrêter, je la reprendrais pour la finir, mais pour l'instant, je la laisse en suspens.

Encore désolée pour ceux qui suivent cette fic.


	14. Partie 3 - Chapitre 2

I will be back !

Et oui, je suis de retour pour cette fic ! o/

Alors pourquoi une aussi longue absence ? Car déjà, cette fic, je l'avais imaginé avec mon ex, et quand on a rompu, je n'avais plus le courage de l'écrire. Mais maintenant que je me rends compte que mon ex était un enfoiré, je suis là ! Ensuite, panne d'inspi, mais bon, c'était lié à mon avis avec ma petite phase post-rupture, ou plus communément appelé phase "mouchoir et pot de glace" XD

Mais on s'en fout de ma vie !

Si je reprend cette fic, c'est aussi grâce à vos reviews. On le dira jamais assez, mais les reviews, c'est très important pour nos, fanfictionneurs. Donc laissez des reviews ! :3

Bref ! Passons aux reviews anonymes ! o/

**Guest** : Merci ! Voilà, je la reprends ! Malheuresement, je ne peux pas m'inspirer d'épisodes récents, vu que cette fic se passe entre deux épisodes bien précis

**Guest (encore XD )**: Merciiiii ! Entendre ça, ça me motive, tu sais pas à quel point ! Tiens, un choco-steak ! 3

Enjoy o/

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : "Faut suivre ce qu'on te dit, gros !"_

Nathan observait Cassandra et Ryan qui se hurlaient dessus.

\- Pute !

\- Couilles molles !

\- Salope !

\- Fiotte !

_\- Mon karma ne peut supporter tant de violence, gros !_

L'origine de la dispute était le rapport du blond à ses deux acolytes.

Apprenant la nouvelle, le motard avait proposé de «défoncer la gueule » au professeur pour l'emmener chez Mathieu, et l'obliger à coopérer.

L'adolescente avait critiqué l'idée en disant que le brun n'avait aucune chance de réussir à maîtriser un adulte de cette taille, lui rappelant qu'elle, une fille, l'avait plaqué au sol sans problème.

S'ensuivit des insultes en chaîne, provoquant l'affrontement verbal qui durait depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Heureusement, ils se trouvaient derrière le lycée, dans un cul-de-sac éloigné des regards, devenu leur lieu de concertation.

Mais l'aspirant médecin se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir planifier la façon de recruter l'hôte du Prof, si ses coéquipiers n'apprenaient pas à se tenir tranquille.

_\- Ce serait pl…plus simple si je pouvais parler au P…Patron et au Geek. Je suis sûr qu'eux, ils au…auraient un plan._

_\- Suffit de leur demander, gros !_

_\- Pas sûr qu…que Cassie et Ryan les laissent p…prendre le…_

Sans lui permettre de finir sa pensée, le Hippie prit possession de son corps, et se dirigea d'un pas calme vers le duo bruyant, et avec des gestes rapides, appuya derrière la nuque des deux jeunes gens.

Presque aussitôt, ils fermèrent les yeux et commencèrent à s'effondrer, visiblement inconscients, avant de se redresser, leurs personnalités ayant profités de l'évanouissement pour refaire surface.

\- Bien joué le camé ! Tu peux pas savoir pas à quel point j'en pouvais plus d'ces brailleries ! J'ai cru que j'allais les violer pour leur faire crier aut'chose !

\- Merci Hippie, sans toi, ils auraient continué à se disputer, et j'aime pas quand les gens sont méchants…sauf que tout le monde est méchant avec moi…personne ne m'aime…

_\- Je croyais qu…que t'étais un pacifiste qui d…dit non à la violence ?_

_\- C'est pas de la violence, gros ! C'est une technique de relaxation que m'a apprise le Patron, ça permet d'être peace, gros !_

L'hôte poussa un soupir, avant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, puis se tourna vers le reste de son équipe.

Il était toujours surpris de voir comme Cassandra et Ryan changeaient lorsqu'ils laissaient place aux doubles de Mathieu. La nymphomane, sous l'emprise du pervers, avait les muscles tendues, comme prête à se battre à tout instant, et le bassin légèrement en avant, sans doute pour mettre en valeur un organe qu'elle ne possédait pas, et qui devait terriblement manquer à l'homme en noir. Le motard, quant à lui, avait le dos et les épaules voûtés, et jetait des regards apeurés, ses yeux, d'habitude si mauvais, devenant doux et humides.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix du Patron, qui bien qu'étant devenue féminine, restait rauque et grave :

\- J'imagine qu'tu nous as pas appelés qu'pour leur faire fermer leur putain de gueule, alors dis c'que tu nous veux, Boucle d'Or.

\- Je…je voulais savoir si…si vous aviez un p…plan…

Le criminel sortit un briquet et une cigarette de sa poche, et tout en l'allumant, fixa du regard Nathan. Puis après avoir tiré une taffe, reprit la parole en jouant avec son mégot, faisant mine de le planter dans le bras du gamer qui poussait des petits cris.

\- Si on en crois c'que tu dit d'lui, il va pas s'laisser amadouer, et va nier la vérité. Donc notre seul moyen de l'recruter est que Quat'z yeux prenne le contrôle le temps d'le ramener jusque chez Math'.

Il s'interrompit pour attraper le nerd, passant son bras autour de son cou, et approchait sa cigarette à quelques millimètres du visage terrifié et en larmes. Ignorant les lamentations de sa victime, il poursuivit :

\- Mais d'après c'que tu nous as dit, ce mec a un contrôle mental en béton. Y avait qu'le gamin pour se remettre d'une crise du binoclard en moins de 5 minutes. Et pourtant lui, avait l'habitude. Alors ce type qui y arrive après une semaine de cohabitation est tout sauf une tapette.

Le pervers finit par lâcher le no-life, qui se réfugia derrière l'aspirant médecin. Après avoir inspirer une bouffée de nicotine, le pédophile termina sa tirade :

\- Donc si on veut qu'le savant fou prenne possession du corps, faut l'mitrailler de questions. N'importe quoi, mais il en faut un maximum, histoire qu'il veuille tellement y répondre qu'il finira par faire surface. Donc c'soir, après ta colle, on l'coince, et on l'assaille. Compris Boucle d'Or ?

L'interpellé allait répondre quand il sentit le Geek qui se redressait derrière lui. Il se retourna, mais compris que vu l'expression sur le visage du brun, ce n'était plus le gamer, mais Ryan qui avait refait surface.

Instinctivement, le blond s'écarta, tandis que le motard se mit à gueule, désorienté :

\- C'est quoi c'bordel ? ! Pourquoi je suis là, d'un coup ? !

\- Ferme-là le pédé, tu me pètes les couilles.

Le lycéen se tourna vers le Patron, le visage tordu par la colère, et s'approcha de lui, l'air de vouloir le tabasser. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta à deux mètres du nécrophile, et se mit à lui crier dessus, les poings serrés à l'extrême :

\- Comment tu m'as traité, enfoiré ? !

\- De pédé, car un mec qui s'habille en cuir, j'pense pas qu'ça s'intéresse aux gonzesses.

\- Vas t'faire enculer, fils de pute !

\- Oh non, gamin, c'est plutôt moi qui vais t'l'enfoncer profondément dans ton p'tit cul de pédé.

L'hôte du drogué poussa un nouveau soupir. Et c'était reparti pour un affrontement verbal, bien que là, l'avantage allait bien évidemment au criminel, qui s'amusait à s'avancer vers le brun, le forçant à reculer pour maintenir une distance de sécurité.

_\- Hi…Hippie, rassure-moi, dis moi qu…qu'ils se tiendront tranquilles pendant no…notre plan…_

_\- Mais oui, gros, ils seront sages !_

_\- Me…merci._

_\- Ils sont juste un peu énervés car ils ont pas eu leur dose de croquettes aux coquillages._

_-…de quoi t…tu parles ?_

_\- Ben, des flamands bleus unijambistes, gros !_

_-…putain de me…merde…_

_\- Faut suivre ce qu'on te dit, gros !_

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	15. Partie 3 - Chapitre 3

Oui, je suis encore en vie ! XD

Désolée si je ne sors pas beaucoup de chapitres en ce moment, mais j'ai des pannes d'inspiration et j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ^^'

Mais voici ce chapitre, qui est l'un des plus longs de la fic !

Sinon, grande nouvelle, j'ai désormais un compte Ask ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ! Le lien est dans mon profil !

Et pour ceux qui veulent discuter sur Skype, allez voir mon profil !

Et à propos de mon pseudo...rendez-vous en bas !

Bref, maintenant, réponse à la review anonyme !

**Rainbow Chewbacca** : Voilà la suite, et merciii !

Enjoy o/

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : "Et moi, j'ai une porte !"_

\- Que voulez-vous, Nathan ?

\- Euh…b…ben…je…vou…voudrais…sa…savoir…

\- Je vous prierai de m'éclairer votre propos. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos bégaiements.

_\- Il est pas peace, gros, il aurait besoin d'un joint…_

_\- Hi…Hippie, c'est p…pas le moment !_

Le lycéen se tritura les mains, sous le regard sévère de son professeur. La colle était finie, et l'aspirant médecin attendait nerveusement ses coéquipiers, tout en essayant de retenir leur cible. Mais aucun des deux ne s'était manifesté, et le blond commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

_\- Pu…putain, toujours là pour m'em…m'emmerder, mais jamais là pour m'ai…m'aider !_

_\- Calme-toi, gros ! T'as qu'à commencer sans eux !_

_\- J'aimerai b…bien t'y voir à ma p…place !_

_\- Pas de problèmes, gros ! Laisse-moi faire !_

_\- N…NON ! TU B…BOUGES PAS !_

\- Nathan ! Je perds patience !

_\- Oh, et puis m…merde !_

\- Quel est l…le cri du re…renard ?

L'adulte resta stoïque quelques instants, une petite lueur de douleur dans les yeux, mais se reprit :

\- Votre question est non seulement dénué d'intérêts, mais également sans aucun lien avec la matière que j'enseigne. Voilà pourquoi non seulement je ne vais pas y répondre, mais vais également vous demander de partir avant que je ne vous donne une nouvelle heure de colle.

L'hôte du camé continua néanmoins sur sa lancée :

\- Pourquoi qu…quand un arbre tombe, c'est toujours sur u…une voiture ou en plein milieu d…de la route ?

\- Cessez tout de…

\- Pourquoi qu…quand on ouvre un paquet de mé…médicaments, c'est toujours d…du côté de la notice ?

\- STOP ! ! !

Le professeur tenait le bureau à deux mains avec force, et fixait l'élève avec un mélange de colère, de douleur et de peur dans le regard.

_\- Il veut pas lâcher le morceau, gros !_

_\- Je v…vais essayer au…autre chose._

\- Vous ne co…connaissez p…pas la réponse ?

D'un coup, l'enseignant se releva, en faisant basculer sa chaise en arrière. Le dos légèrement voûté, les épaules en avant et les mains se tortillant, il se mit à parler avec une voix aiguë et nasillarde.

\- Je connais la réponse à n'importe quelle question ! Je vais te le prouver, sale morveux ! Le renard n'a pas de cri, car il est, comme l'homme, doué de la parole. Malheureusement, ce brillant animal a perdu sa voix, il y a de cela bien longtemps, au 13e siècle pour être précis. Le renard s'appelait en réalité un goupil, mais à cette époque, un recueil de contes, Le Roman de Renart, qui racontait les aventures d'un goupil s'appelant Renart, fit oublier aux humains le vrai nom de cet animal. Et ces pauvres bêtes se retrouvèrent à crier « Je suis un goupil, pas un renard, bordel de merde ! ! ! » toute la journée, jusqu'à en perdre la voix. On raconte qu'un jour, ils recouvreront la parole, et que le monde entier résonnera de leurs innombrables insultes à notre égard. Les arbres, contrairement à ce que l'on croit, sont dotés d'une conscience et d'un esprit comme les nôtres. Mais pour eux, la vie est insupportable, coincés dans leur immobilité, à devoir supporter les oiseaux qui leur défectent dessus, les animaux qui urinent sur leur tronc et les amoureux qui les écorchent pour former des cœurs mal dessinés. Alors quand vient le moment de mourir, ils utilisent toute leur volonté pour contrôler leur chute, afin de se venger de nous, humains, qui ne cherchons pas à les aider. Et lorsque ces arbres sont très combatifs, ils réussissent à surmonter la mort, et continue leur vengeance sous la forme de notices de médicaments, pour toujours plus nous faire chier.

Le lycéen resta immobile. Voir son professeur, d'habitude si sérieux et monotone, parler avec passion l'étonnait au plus haut point. Mais il devait rester concentré !

\- P…Prof, je suis l'hôte d…du Hippie, je viens v…vous dire que Mathieu est vi…vivant, mais dans le coma ! On a be…besoin de vous !

\- Je sais tout ça ! J'ai la Science Infuse !

L'aspirant médecin se retient de faire un facepalm. Un criminel sexuel, un gamer pleurnichard, un drogué et maintenant un scientifique orgueilleux. N'y avait-il donc AUCUNE personnalité un tant soit peu…normale ?

_\- Ben si, gros ! Y a Mathieu !_

_\- N…non, Hippie, Mathieu n'est pas une p…personnalité, c'est v…votre créateur._

_\- Ah bon ? C'est pas la chaise rouge avec une queue de lama, notre créateur, gros ?_

_\- …Je t…te hais…_

Il reporta son attention sur le savant lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier émettre un gémissement de douleur. Il se tenait la tête à deux mains, et lançait des brides de phrases comme "Taisez-vous, ignorant" ou "Ils ont besoin de moi".

Le temps que le blond comprenne la situation, il était trop tard. Son professeur avait repris le dessus.

\- Nathan, je vous prie de partir sur le champ.

L'hôte du camé se sentit désemparé. Deux minutes. Il n'avait réussi à faire resurgir le Prof que pendant deux malheureuses minutes. L'opération était un échec. C'était trop pour l'élève.

Il avait tout supporté. Les remarques perverses et dérangeantes de Cassandra et du Patron, les insultes et moqueries de Ryan, les discours incohérents du Hippie, les disputes de ses coéquipiers, les joints qu'il devait fumer pour calmer la personnalité en lui. Il avait affronté tout ça en gardant sa colère en lui, en restant gentil et serviable, laissant sa timidité le contrôler.

Mais là, c'était trop. Les barrières avaient sautées.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le lycéen fit face l'adulte, et il hurla d'une voix explosante de colère, son bégaiement disparu sous l'effet de la fureur :

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? ! Vous savez ce qui se passe, et vous fermez les yeux ? ! Vous voulez donc nous laissez dans cette merde ? ! C'est ça, votre décision ? ! Vivre avec un autre dans votre esprit, en condamnant d'autres personnes à ce même sort ? ! Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré !

Voyant que l'enseignant était trop étonné pour le couper, l'aspirant médecin continua sur sa lancée :

\- Vous savez comme moi ce que c'est, de devoir supporter cette cohabitation, de la cacher à son entourage ! Vous la connaissez, cette envie de se planter un couteau dans le crâne pour que cette foutue voix dans sa tête se taise ! Et vous voulez me forcer à vivre avec ça ? ! Espèce d'enculé !

Essoufflé, il finit par se taire, déchargeant le reste de sa colère par le regard, fixant son interlocuteur de ses yeux bleus devenus foncés, presque noirs.

Le professeur le dévisagea, choqué. Puis, reprenant son masque d'indifférence, il lui dit d'une voix blanche :

\- Nathan, soit vous sortez, soit je fais en sorte que vous soyez renvoyé.

L'adolescent s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il entendit la voix du Hippie lui parler.

_\- Gros…la colère t'avancera à rien tout de suite…_

_\- Ta gueule !_

_\- Il est sur son terrain…tu peux rien contre lui…_

_\- Tais-toi ! Je m'en fous !_

_\- Gros, m'obliges pas à…_

_\- La ferme ! La ferme ! LA FERME ! ! !_

Alors qu'il allait se remettre à crier de pleine voix, il sentit le drogué prendre le contrôle. Il tenta de résister, mais la colère l'empêchait de contrôler son esprit efficacement.

Lorsque le camé eu possession totale du corps, il regarda l'hôte du Prof :

\- Gros…si tu ne veux pas de licornes fluos dans ton salon, ne fermes pas tes fenêtres et celles de tes voisins.

Et sur ces paroles philosophiques ( ?), le défenseur de la Nature quitta la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir et la porte de la salle de classe fermée qu'il laissa le blond reprendre le dessus. Ce dernier resta immobile et silencieux, son pouls se calmant petit à petit.

_\- Hi…Hippie…_

_\- Oui, gros ?_

_\- Pa…pardon, et mer…merci…_

_\- …De rien, gros…_

\- Hey ! Nathan !

L'interpellé tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui lui semblait familière. Il vit Cassandra et Ryan s'avançaient vers lui. L'adolescente, une fois arrivée à son hauteur, rejeta sa chevelure en arrière d'un mouvement de la main, et lui lança :

\- Désolée du retard, mais môssieur Geek voulait absolument acheter le dernier Pokemon et l'autre pédé a pas été capable de le contenir !

En effet, le motard avait à la main un sac FNAC. Il poussa un grognement.

\- Il était intenable ! J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir à ma place !

\- À ta place, j'aurais utiliser un truc que j'ai pas, mais qu'apparemment, tu n'as pas non plus : mes couilles !

\- Continue comme ça, connasse, et je te les fous dans la bouche ! On verra si j'en ai pas !

L'hôte du camé poussa un soupir. Non, vraiment, jamais il ne pourrait compter sur ces deux-là. Fatigué, il s'éloigna, suivis par ses collègues qui, tout en se disputant, lui demandaient comment s'était passée l'opération. Il ne répondit rien, plongé dans ses pensées.

_\- Hi…Hippie…_

_\- Oui, gros ?_

_\- J'ai un p…plan…_

_\- Et moi, j'ai une porte !_

* * *

Reviews ? :3

Et NON, je n'expliquerais pas mon changement de pseudo ! Pour ça...allez voir mon profil XD


	16. Partie 3 - Chapitre 4

Hey ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de LDDP !

OUI, je sais, ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendez, mais bon, manque d'inspiration, vacances sans Internet, bac de français en approche…que de facteurs qui aident pas !

Ce chapitre, c'est celui qui a sans doute le plus changé par rapport à l'idée que je m'en faisais au départ. Normalement, il devait avoir lieu dans une forêt, avec une course-poursuite, et c'était le Patron qui était mis en avant. Mais comme on est dans la partie Nathan/Hippie, et pour des besoins scénaristiques, j'ai changé la scène. J'espère que ce que vous allez lire va vous plaire quand même !

Et pour les curieux qui se demandent combien de chapitre aura cette fic, si on ne compte pas l'introduction et un éventuel épilogue, il y aura en tout 25 chapitres ! Donc nous sommes plus proche de la fin que du début.

Bref, je blablate, donc maintenant, réponses aux reviews anonymes !

**Rainbow Chewbacca** : Merci, je suis ultra contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Et oui, tu fais très vieille quand tu dis ça ! Bienvenue au club ! XD

**Nyal** : Cette réplique me fait sourire à chaque fois que j'y pense ! Mais la dernière de ce chapitre est pas mal dans son genre aussi…tu vas bien voir…Et regardes devant toi avant de courir ! XD

Enjoy o/

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : "__Tu as une conscience, mais depuis combien de temps ? !"_

Nathan était du genre à toujours voir les choses du côté positif.

Devoir partager son crâne avec un drogué ? Au moins, ça lui faisait quelqu'un avec qui parler.

S'occuper d'un comateux ? En voilà, un excellent entraînement pour son futur métier !

Faire équipe avec une nymphomane et un motard, ainsi qu'un criminel sexuel et un gamin pleurnichard ? …Bon, pour ce point, il avait encore du mal à l'aborder de manière optimiste, mais il se rassurait en se disant que ça aurait pu être pire.

Et les derniers événements lui donnèrent malheureusement raison. Car la situation n'avait jamais été aussi compliquée.

L'hôte du Prof refusait de coopérer, et menaçait de le virer si jamais il insistait. Ce qui voulait dire que maintenant, il allait devoir se reposer sur ses coéquipiers. Pas vraiment le genre de chose qui vous rassure.

Le blond poussa un énième soupir, le dos contre le mur en brique, ce que lui fit remarquer le Hippie.

_\- Ben alors, gros ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_\- Tu es dans m…ma tête, tu peux entendre la moindre d…de mes pensées, alors suis-je VRAIMENT o…obligé de répondre à cette qu…question ?_

_\- Ouais, gros !_

Un silence, aussi bien physique que spirituel, s'installa face à cette réponse. Puis une litanie d'insultes et de plaintes résonna dans l'esprit du lycéen, qui s'échappa également de ses lèvres, formant un murmure sans fin et à peine compréhensible.

\- Putaindebordelpourquoijesuisdanscettemerdeilmefaitchierpitiépourquoiilestaussiconçamecasseles…

\- Ben alors, Boucle d'Or, on nous fait sa crise ?

L'aspirant médecin tourna la tête vers la voix moqueuse, et regarda avec agacement Ryan, qui fumait tranquillement à deux pas de lui, assis sur le trottoir. Tous deux se trouvaient au fond d'une ruelle, à quelques rues de leur lycée. Ils attendaient Cassandra, conformément à leur plan.

\- Pi…pitié Ryan, tu vas pas t'y mettre t…toi aussi ! J'ai déjà le Patron qu…qui me fait chier avec ça !

Le brun esquissa un immense sourire. Depuis l'échec de l'intervention auprès du professeur de physique, l'hôte du drogué s'était affirmé auprès de son équipe, n'hésitant pas à insulter quiconque le cherchait, malgré son bégaiement qui persistait encore légèrement. Et le plus vieux adorait ça, énervant volontairement son coéquipier pour le simple plaisir de le voir s'emporter.

\- Oooooh, allons Blondie, tu sais bien que c'est amical ! J'te taquine !

L'interpellé poussa un rire jaune, avant de répliquer, cynique :

\- Mais oui, évidemment, c'est sûr q…que tu es toujours amical ! Surtout quand t…tu gueules à Cassie d'aller se faire en…enculer par un groupe de camionneur !

\- Cass'couilles avait qu'à pas me traiter de pédé castré !

Nathan garda le silence, mais pensa néanmoins :

_\- Y a q…que la vérité qui b…blesse._

_\- Ben, pourquoi tu lui dis pas, gros ?_

_\- Mais bien sûr, ça t…tombe bien, je mourrais d'envie d…de me faire p…péter la gueule !_

_\- T'attends quoi, alors, gros ?_

Le blond se serait bien autorisé un facepalm si son portable ne venait pas de vibrer. Le sortant de sa poche, il vit s'afficher sur son écran un message. Il l'ouvrit, tandis que le motard se levait pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

**Tené vou pré, il ariv ! ! ! Kssie**

Les deux garçons plissèrent les yeux et grimacèrent devant le carnage de la langue française que représentait ce SMS. Puis, une fois le message décrypté, ils se mirent en place. Ryan s'allongea en plein milieu de la rue, ventre à terre, tandis que l'aspirant médecin se cachait derrière une poubelle, ce qui n'était pas facile vu sa taille, mais il réussit tant bien que mal à plier son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Une fois en position, ils attendirent.

Une minute. Deux minutes. Enfin, ils commencèrent à attendre des brides de voix au loin, se rapprochant peu à peu. Il y avait deux personnes. L'une d'elle n'était autre que l'adolescente, parlant d'une voix paniquée, jouant avec brio le rôle que lui avait désigné le chef des opérations, autrement dit Nathan. La seconde personne n'était autre que leur cible, l'hôte du Prof, dont la voix aussi calme que d'habitude trahissait néanmoins quelques traces d'inquiétude.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux lycéens purent discerner ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Monsieur ! On était en train de parler, et il s'est mis à trembler avant de s'évanouir !

\- Calmez-vous, et amenez-moi rapidement à lui, que je puisse administrer les premiers secours ! Vous avez appelé les urgences ?

\- Oui, mais ils ont dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas arriver avant une demi-heure !

Ils finirent par arriver au niveau du brun, qui se tenait immobile. L'adulte se pencha pour le retourner et tenter de prendre son pouls. Mais l'adolescent ouvrit grand les yeux, et lança :

\- J'y crois pas, vous avez vraiment cru ce qu'à dit l'autre pétasse ? Z'êtes beaucoup plus con que je le pensais !

Sous le regard abasourdi du professeur, il se releva et se plaça à côté de la jeune fille qui s'était mise à crier des insultes à son attention, s'insurgeant de la remarque de son coéquipier.

L'homme en blouse, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, se retourna pour chercher une éventuelle caméra cachée, mais ne vit que le blond qui était sorti de sa cachette entre temps.

Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, le lycéen put lire de la peur dans celui de l'adulte, mais c'est d'une voix pleine de colère que ce dernier se mit à crier :

\- Encore vous ? ! C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût ? !

\- O…oui, c'est moi.

\- Mais dans quel but ? !

\- Pour pouvoir vous pa…parler en dehors de l'enceinte d…du lycée.

Le professeur comprit instantanément ce qu'insinuait son élève. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'établissement scolaire, il ne pouvait plus utiliser son autorité due à son statut, ni le menacer de renvoi.

Il voulut partir, mais les trois adolescents s'étaient placés devant lui, lui barrant la route. Pris au piège, il commença à s'égosiller :

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Laissez-moi passer !

\- N…non ! On a besoin de vo…votre aide, et vous le savez !

L'enseignant se prit la tête entre les mains, en proie à un violent mal de crâne, causé par la résistance qu'il opposait au Prof. Pendant qu'il serrait un peu plus les poings, il hurlait :

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je me fous de tout ça ! Je veux juste vivre normalement ! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !

_\- Bon, là, j'en ai ma…marre !_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, gros ?_

_\- Ce que j…je meurs d'envie de faire de…depuis que cet enfoiré a commencé à no…nous faire chier !_

L'aspirant médecin s'avança d'un pas rapide en direction du plus vieux qui continuait de crier. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention au lycéen qui, une fois à sa hauteur, frappa d'un coup sec à la base de sa nuque. L'effet fut immédiat, et l'homme en blouse s'évanouit, retenu à temps par l'adolescent avant sa chute au sol. Il se retourna vers ses coéquipiers qui étaient restés sans voix, choqués par la vision qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

\- Ryan, y avait pas u…une voiture grise garée p…pas loin ?

\- Euh…ouais…mais putain, qu'est-ce que t'as fait, pourquoi t'as…? !

Ignorant les exclamations du motard, le blond se tourna vers la jeune fille, et lui lança :

\- Patron, tu serais ca…capable de l'ouvrir de force, de la con…conduire jusqu'ici pour qu'on puisse y fou…foutre le Prof, puis de nous conduire jusque chez Ma…Mathieu ?

Un rictus carnassier remplaça l'air ahurie de la lycéenne, et le criminel ayant pris possession du corps répondit :

\- Pénétrer de force quelque part, c'est ma spécialité, gamin.

Et il se mit en route, de sa démarche nonchalante qui mettait outrageusement en valeur les formes de son hôte.

Après avoir refourguer l'enseignant inconscient au brun qui continuait de hurler, le blond sortit un joint de sa poche et l'embrassa, profitant de la fumée qui s'en dégageait.

_\- Je croyais que t'aimais pas ça, gros !_

_\- Disons qu'après a…avoir assommé un de mes profs et de…demandé à un dangereux pervers de voler u…une voiture, j'ai be…besoin d'un alibi, et la drogue me sem…semble une bonne excuse._

_\- Un alibi ? Mais pourquoi, gros ?_

_\- Pour al…alléger ma conscience._

_\- Tu as une conscience, mais depuis combien de temps ? !_

* * *

Et dans le prochain chapitre, on va ENFIN connaître le prénom de l'hôte du Prof !

Reviews ? :3


	17. Partie 3 - Chapitre 5

Le retouuuuuuuuur !

Ici, c'est le dernier chapitre de la partie Nathan/Hippie ! Et pourtant, notre adorable blondinet ne sera pas mis en avant Mais je jure de me rattraper !

Et nous allons ENFIN connaître le prénom de l'hôte du Prof ! Youhouuuu !

Sinon, rien d'incroyable, je répond à la review anonyme et je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre !

**Rainbow Chewbacca** : Mamie ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Enjoy ! o/

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : "__Et c'est moi qui ai mauvaise mémoire, gros ?"_

_\- Gros…_

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Gros…_

_\- Quoi ? !_

_\- Gros…_

_\- QUOI ? !_

_\- …J'ai oublié, gros._

Nathan poussa un râle d'agacement tout en frappant le canapé où il était allongé. Malgré le bruit qu'il produisait, les deux autres personnes présentes dans le salon de Mathieu ne se réveillèrent pas. La première était l'hôte du Prof. Après l'avoir assommé, les lycéens l'avaient transporté jusque chez le schizophrène grâce à une voiture volée. Une fois sur place, ils avaient attaché l'enseignant, pour éviter qu'il ne tente de s'échapper au moment de son réveil. Mais cela faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'il dormait. L'autre personne en train de roupiller était Ryan, assis sur une chaise, la tête en arrière. Ce dernier était chargé de surveiller l'adulte avec le blond, mais il s'était lamentablement endormi au bout de 2 minutes. Du coup, l'aspirant médecin se retrouvait seul, devant supporter les conversations sans sens du Hippie.

_\- Gros ! Gros ! Je me souviens de ce que je voulais dire !_

_\- Et ben vas-y a…avant d'oublier de no…nouveau !_

_\- J'crois que Ryan s'est endormi, gros !_

_-…C'est qu…que maintenant que tu le re…remarques ?_

_\- Remarquer quoi, gros ?_

_\- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! MAIS C'EST PAS PO…POSSIBLE D'AVOIR U…UNE AUSSI MAUVAISE ME…MEMOIRE ! ! !_

De quoi devenir dingue. Heureusement pour le garçon, Cassandra descendit de l'étage. Elle était montée pour changer les bandages du vidéaste. Du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait Nathan, qui n'avait aucune confiance en la jeune fille, et encore moins en le Patron. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter d'un éventuel viol de comateux, et demanda :

\- Alors ?

\- Sa plaie semble se refermer peu à peu, et j'ai pas vu d'infections. Sinon, il ne semble toujours pas vouloir se réveiller, il ne bouge pas d'un poil, même quand je le…

\- Stop ! Je veux p…pas savoir !

\- Et le Prof ?

\- Il a pas b…bougé et dort depuis qu'on l'a am…amené ici. Et Ryan s'est en…endormi aussi.

Aussitôt, l'adolescente se dirigea vers le motard, et lui administra un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. L'effet fut immédiat. Il se réveilla en sursaut, s'effondra au sol et chercha tant bien que mal à retrouver sa respiration.

Mais ne se souciant peu de son camarade, elle alla en direction de l'enseignant, à qui elle écrasa le pied avec le talon de sa chaussure. L'effet fut tout aussi admirable.

\- AAAAAAÏE ! ! !

\- Bonjour monsieur, il est l'heure de se réveiller.

\- VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE M'ECRASER LE PIED ! ! ! çA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN ! ! !

\- C'est un peu le but de la manœuvre.

\- ARRETEZ, PUTAIN ! ! !

\- Seulement si vous acceptez de coopérer avec nous.

\- NON ! ! !

\- Bon.

Sur ces mots, elle accentua sa pression sur le pied déjà endolori, et attrapa la…hum…le service trois pièces du professeur pour y exercer une pression tout aussi puissante.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE ! ! !

\- Vous allez coopérer maintenant ?

\- OUI ! ! ! ALORS LACHEZ-MOI ! ! !

\- Bien !

Elle retira sa main et son pied, sous le regard ébahi du blond, qui n'avait pu retenir une légère grimace en imaginant la douleur de l'adulte. De son côté, Ryan avait repris son souffle, mais devant le spectacle jouissif de l'enseignant en position de faiblesse, il gardait sa rage pour plus tard et se rassit sur sa chaise. La lycéenne enchaîna :

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on a obtenu votre coopération, voulez-vous bien nous laisser parler au Prof ?

\- Non !

\- Oh, alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je révèle votre secret à tout le lycée, n'est-ce pas, George ?

Les trois hommes regardèrent la perverse avec étonnement. Les deux plus jeunes se demandaient de quel secret elle parlait tandis que le plus vieux s'écria :

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? !

\- J'ai des sources.

\- Et de quel secret vous parlez ? !

\- Je parle du fait que vous êtes toujours puceau.

Tandis que le susnommé rougissait, que le brun éclatait de rire et que Nathan ouvrait de grands yeux ronds, la lycéenne alla se servir une bière dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle revient, le tableau était toujours le même. Elle lâcha alors :

\- Oh Ryan, arrêtes de te marrer, toi aussi t'es puceau.

Il cessa aussitôt de s'esclaffer et se leva, renversant sa chaise au passage, tout en s'égosillant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, salope ? !

\- Ne nie pas, je sais que c'est vrai. De toute façon, tous les mecs dans cette pièce sont vierges.

Le blond était à la fois partagé entre la surprise et la tristesse. Surprise d'apprendre que le motard, qui se vantait tout le temps d'être un homme, un vrai, était aussi inexpérimenté que lui. Tristesse de se rendre compte que personne ne s'étonnait de son statut de puceau.

Cassandra poursuivit, ignorant ses deux coéquipiers, qui étaient, pour l'un, en train de hurler en shootant dans sa chaise, pour l'autre, en train de bouder en position fœtale sur le canapé.

\- Voici vos options : Soit vous nous aidez en laissant le Prof parler, soit je révèle votre secret à tout le monde.

\- Et pourquoi on vous croirait ?

\- Qui a dit qu'on allait me croire ? Une rumeur, on s'en fiche qu'elle soit vraie ou pas, quand elle s'est propagée, rien ne l'arrête. Tout le monde vous croira puceau, et à juste titre.

\- Je peux stopper la rumeur !

-…Vous tenez vraiment à faire une annonce générale pour dire que vous n'êtes pas puceau ?

-…Mauvaise idée, je l'accorde.

\- Bien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que mes élèves me croient puceau ? Ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera d'enseigner comme avant !

\- Oui, c'est sûr…mais je ne pense pas qu'être vierge vous aidera à draguer Mademoiselle Celano, la prof d'italien .

Derechef, Georges se mit à rougir.

\- Mais…que…comment ?

\- J'ai me sources, je l'ai déjà dit.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel le professeur sembla réfléchir intensément. Pendant ce temps, le motard, qui s'était calmé, remit sa chaise droite et s'y affala, toujours exaspéré. Le blond, lui, se remettait de sa mini-dépression, tout en se promettant de se trouver une copine dès que cette histoire serait finie. Quant à la jeune fille, elle finit sa bière d'un coup.

Au bout de trois minutes, l'hôte du savant fou finit par reprendre la parole :

\- J'accepte.

L'adolescente s'exclama :

\- À la bonne heure !

\- Vous pouvez me détacher, maintenant ?

\- Ben alors, gamin ? T'es pas adepte du BDSM ?

\- Vous êtes le Patron, je présume ? Non, je ne suis pas porté sur ce genre de pratique, alors je vous prierais de me détacher.

Il s'exécuta tout en marmonnant :

\- Aussi coincé que l'autre…c'est vraiment un festival de balais coincé dans le cul, ici…

Une fois libéré de ses liens, Georges se leva et s'étira, grimaçant sur les traces qu'avaient laissées les cordes sur ses poignets. Une fois les douleurs légèrement apaisées, il se rassit, et dit :

\- Bon, vous voulez que le Prof vous explique ce qui s'est passé et comment régler le problème, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais ! S'écrièrent en chœur les trois lycéens.

\- Alors je vous le laisse.

Il ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la personnalité avait pris le dessus. Le épaules voûtées, le dos courbé, les mains se tortillant dans d'interminables mimiques, il lança de sa voix nasillarde :

\- Eh bien voyez-vous, c'est très simple !

_\- J'arrive plus à suivre, gros !_

_\- Mais il a à pe…peine commencé !_

_\- J'ai décroché quand il a dit "barbe à papa", gros !_

_-…Il n'a ja…jamais dit ça !_

_\- Et c'est moi qui ai mauvaise mémoire, gros ?_

* * *

Cliffhanger, mon ami !

Et oui, explications au prochain chapitre ! Donc on amorcera la partie dédiée au Prof/Georges !

Reviews ? :3


	18. Partie 4 - Chapitre 1

Chapitre du jour, bonjour !

Bon, pas le temps de faire une vraie intro, mais en gros aujourd'hui, pas de révélations, mais cette fois, on va voir le chapitre précédent selon le point de vue de Georges ! Donc n'hésitez pas à relire le précédent chapitre et les comparer !

Reviews anonyme :

**Rainbow Chewbacca :** Pour les explications, il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre ;) Je suis une sadiiiiiique !

**Ella Briger :** Merci, voilà la suite !

**Kachoo :** Mouhahahahaha ! Merci !

**Sha :** Maintenant ! XD

**The PATRON** : XD Merci !

**SunshineLumio :** ça dépend, j'essaye d'être régulière mais ça tourne à peu près à un chapitre par mois

**Guest (à trois reprises) :** On se calme XD ça sert à rien de me spammer, on peut pas répondre aux reviews anonymes XD

Enjoy o/

* * *

_Partie 3 : Le binoclard._

_Chapitre 1 : "Et vous, vous êtes obligés d'être aussi pénible ?"_

_\- Que fait-on maintenant, très cher ?_

_\- Je ne suis pas votre "très cher" et vous n'existez pas, alors fermez-la !_

_\- Après tout ce qui s'est passé, vous restez toujours aussi étroit d'esprit ? Quelle tristesse !_

Georges Durand se retint de pousser un soupir. Il était actuellement assis sur une chaise, attaché, chez ce qu'il présumait être le repaire des trois voyous qui l'avaient odieusement kidnappé. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il avait repris connaissance, mais par prudence, il faisait semblant d'être toujours endormi. Qui sait de quoi pouvait être capable ces horribles petits monstres !

_\- Ce ne sont pas des monstres, mais des adolescents._

_\- Menace, violence, séquestration…je ne crois pas que les adolescents normaux feraient preuve d'autant de monstruosité !_

_\- Si vous m'aviez laissé leur parler et qu'on les avait aidés, ils n'auraient pas eu à en arriver là ! C'est de votre faute, très cher !_

Le professeur dû se faire violence pour ne pas émettre un râle d'agacement. Depuis que cette petite voix nasillarde était arrivée dans sa tête, tout son quotidien avait été détruit en miettes. Lui, un enseignant respecté, un homme droit et juste, était maintenant réduit au rang de pauvre fou. Certes, il trouvait par moment que son existence manquait de piquant. Mais quand il se faisait la réflexion qu'il serait agréable d'avoir un peu de nouveauté dans ses habitudes, il songeait plutôt à une relation avec la si charmante prof d'italien, au regard doux et taquin. Mais au lieu de ça, il devait se taper un savant fou à la voix aiguë et aux théories farfelues ! Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à devoir supporter un intrus dans sa tête.

Mais encore une fois, entre ses envies et la réalité, il y avait un fossé. Il se disait qu'il suffisait d'ignorer cette folie passagère, le temps qu'elle passe. Mais non ! Il a fallu que ces mioches décident de lui demander de l'aide, avec pour but de réanimer un cadavre !

_\- Mathieu n'est pas mort mais dans le coma._

_\- Avec trois infirmiers comme ces gosses, je doute qu'il vive encore très longtemps._

_\- Vous pensez que vos sarcasmes seront plus efficaces que leurs soins ?_

L'hôte allait répliquer quand il entendit des bruits de pas et une conversation entre deux de ses geôliers. Hésitant entre manifester sa présence et continuer sa comédie, il ne bougea pas d'un poil, maintenant une respiration régulière. Jusqu'à ce que Cassandra décide de s'occuper de son cas. Une fulgurante douleur au pied droit décida Georges sur la marche à suivre. En l'occurrence, hurler son mécontentement et sa souffrance :

\- AAAAAAÏE ! ! !

\- Bonjour monsieur, il est l'heure de se réveiller.

\- VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE M'ECRASER LE PIED ! ! ! ÇA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN ! ! !

_\- Vous perspicacité est tout bonnement prodigieuse._

\- C'est un peu le but de la manœuvre.

\- ARRETEZ, PUTAIN ! ! !

\- Seulement si vous acceptez de coopérer avec nous.

_\- Si j'étais vous, je dirais oui._

\- NON ! ! !

\- Bon.

_\- Très cher, je pense que vous avez fait une bêtise en contrariant cette jeune personne._

Et comme pour donner raison au Prof, l'adolescente saisit vigoureusement l'entrejambe de l'adulte. Ce dernier, en proie à la douleur de plus en plus forte, se dit qu'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE ! ! !

\- Vous allez coopérer maintenant ?

\- OUI ! ! ! ALORS LACHEZ-MOI ! ! !

_\- Enfin ! Merci mademoiselle !_

\- Bien !

Aussitôt, elle cessa la torture infligée au pied et au petit soldat du professeur, qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mais alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu son souffle, la lycéenne enchaîna :

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on a obtenu votre coopération, voulez-vous bien nous laisser parler au Prof ?

\- Non !

_\- Excusez-moi mon langage grossier, très cher, mais vous faites chier !_

\- Oh, alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je révèle votre secret à tout le lycée, n'est-ce pas, George ?

Ces mots, prononcés sur un petit ton des plus agaçants, figèrent l'enseignant sur place. Bien qu'une petite partie de son esprit s'inquiétait de la menace qu'il venait d'entendre, c'était surtout le fait de constater que cette gamine connaissait son prénom qui surprirent l'adulte. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs de demander des explications :

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? !

\- J'ai des sources.

_\- Cette demoiselle semble très dégourdie ! J'aurais bien aimer tomber sur un hôte comme elle !_

_\- Vous, vous la fermez et vous arrêter de vous plaindre !_

Enervé, il enchaîna avec sa seconde interrogation, curieux de savoir de quel mystère pouvait parler son tortionnaire :

\- Et de quel secret vous parlez ? !

\- Je parle du fait que vous êtes toujours puceau.

Une explosion de honte et de gêne colora les joues de Georges d'un magnifique rouge carmin. Ou plutôt magenta. Ou légèrement vermeil. Bref, notre cher trentenaire était en train de piquer un fard sous les rires gras du motard et le regard surpris du blondinet. Et pour ne rien arranger, le Prof était décidé à faire un commentaire sur cette cocasse révélation.

_\- Tiens, tiens, très cher…vous ne m'aviez pas parlez de ça…_

_\- Tiens, tiens, enquiquineur…je croyais que vous aviez la science infuse, vous auriez dont dû être au courant…_

_\- Bien sûr que j'étais au courant, je suis dans votre cerveau, je vous signale ! Mais je pensais qu'on aurait pu discuter de ce point commun que nous partageons. Afin de tisser des relations amicales permettant une meilleure cohabitation._

_\- Vos relations amicales, vous pouvez vous les foutre où je pense._

_\- Et après, vous vous étonnez que ces gosses tournent mal…pour ma part, avec un enseignant aussi grossier que vous, leur comportement extrême ne m'étonne guère._

La discussion intérieure eu le bénéfice de faire oublier sa gêne à l'hôte, ce dernier se laissant envahir par l'agacement et la lassitude. Bon Dieu qu'il haïssait cette foutue personnalité ! Il fut pris d'un léger sentiment de compassion pour le vidéaste qui devait supporter cette torture en plusieurs exemplaires. A sa place, il aurait pété un câble. L'inconscience devait lui être bien agréable, comparée à ce brouhaha incessant. Si ça se trouve, le schizophrène ne voulait pas se réveiller. Si ça se trouve, son coma était volontaire.

Cette pensée fit grincer des dents le possesseur de la science infuse. Non parce qu'il la trouvait stupide ou impossible. Mais parce qu'il y avait penser, et qu'elle le plongeait dans une tristesse et un désespoir aussi immense que son savoir.

Les réflexions du duo en blouse furent interrompu par la voix de l'adolescente.

\- Voici vos options : Soit vous nous aidez en laissant le Prof parler, soit je révèle votre secret à tout le monde.

_\- Très cher, pour l'amour de la science, arrêtez de faire votre tête de mule !_

_\- Ne croyez pas que je vais rendre les armes devant une petite manipulatrice._

\- Et pourquoi on vous croirait ?

\- Qui a dit qu'on allait me croire ? Une rumeur, on s'en fiche qu'elle soit vraie ou pas, quand elle s'est propagée, rien ne l'arrête. Tout le monde vous croira puceau, et à juste titre.

_\- Cette enfant est peut-être manipulatrice, mais elle est dotée d'un esprit qui m'a l'air brillant._

_\- Je vous rappelle que c'est l'hôte du Patron, ce qui ne semble absolument pas la déranger…si j'étais vous, je me méfierais._

\- Je peux stopper la rumeur !

-…Vous tenez vraiment à faire une annonce générale pour dire que vous n'êtes pas puceau ?

_\- Elle a vraiment pensé à tout…je suis impressionné._

_\- Je vous aurai prévenu, ne venez pas vous plaindre auprès de moi quand vous découvrirez que c'est une débauchée comme l'autre en noir._

-…Mauvaise idée, je l'accorde.

\- Bien.

_\- Une jeune fille comme elle ? Débauchée ? Voyons, elle me semble tout à fait respectable, comme toute fille de son âge._

_-…Vous, vous n'avez VRAIMENT aucune expérience avec les femmes. Utilisez un peu votre science infuse dans ce domaine, ça vous évitera de mauvaises surprises._

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que mes élèves me croient puceau ? Ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera d'enseigner comme avant !

\- Oui, c'est sûr…mais je ne pense pas qu'être vierge vous aidera à draguer mademoiselle Celano, la prof d'italien.

Cette nouvelle révélation eu pour effet de colorer davantage le visage de Georges, et de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Sa réponse ne fut donc pas très développée, et c'est en bafouillant qu'il demanda :

\- Mais…que…comment ?

\- J'ai mes sources, je l'ai déjà dit.

_\- Etrange que je n'ai pas découvert cette attirance que vous avez pour cette jeune femme…_

_\- Disons que vu qu'un parasite bavard et pénible a élu domicile dans mon crâne, j'essaie de ne pas penser à certaines choses que je tiens à garder privé._

_\- J'ai compris, vous ne m'aimez pas. Mais maintenant, que faisons-nous ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que vous décidez ?_

Le professeur se mit à réfléchir. D'un côté, il ne voulait qu'une chose, partir de cet endroit et ne plus jamais revoir ces trois ados. Pouvoir retourner à sa vie d'avant, en se remettant à ignorer les supplications de la personnalité scientifique. Mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, son répit serait de courte durée. Il ne pourrait plus enseigner dans son établissement, pas en devant supporter constamment les regards moqueurs et les railleries des élèves et de ses collègues. Pas en devant éviter mademoisselle Celano.

Son estomac se crispa à cette pensée. Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça. Il pouvait tout accepter, perdre son travail et sa santé mentale, mais pas ça. Cette femme lui était essentielle. Elle faisait naître en lui des sentiments si doux, si différents de la rigidité de sa vie. Il ne pouvait imaginer une journée sans la croiser dans un couloir. Distinguer les couleurs pastels de ses vêtements au milieu de la cohue. Percevoir son parfum sucré et entêtant, embaumant l'air. Entendre sa voix cristalline, si agréable à entendre. Dieu qu'il avait rêver que cette voix lui dise autre chose que «bonjour ». Que cette voix lui prononce des mots d'amour. Que cette voix gémisse à son oreille. Que cette voix lui murmure…

_\- Très cher, désolé de couper votre réflexion de la sorte, mais je n'ai point envie de devoir visionner tous vos fantasmes._

Le brutal retour à la réalité fit grincer des dents à l'hôte. Non, décidément, il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à cette cohabitation forcée. Alors même si c'était ridicule, même si c'était voué à l'échec, il devait s'accrocher à cet espoir que lui donner ces lycéens. Au moins pour protéger son bonheur quotidien.

L'adulte reprit la parole :

\- J'accepte.

_\- Merci très cher._

_\- Je ne le fais absolument pas pour vous._

_\- Je sais. Mais merci._

\- À la bonne heure !

\- Vous pouvez me détacher, maintenant ?

\- Ben alors, gamin ? T'es pas adepte du BDSM ?

_\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, très cher, mais les blagues salaces de cet affreux personnage m'avaient manqué._

\- Vous êtes le Patron, je présume ? Non, je ne suis pas porté sur ce genre de pratique, alors je vous prierais de me détacher.

L'interpellé défit les cordes tout en lâchant :

\- Aussi coincé que l'autre…c'est vraiment un festival de balais coincé dans le cul, ici…

_\- …Non, en fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit._

Dès qu'il fut libéré, Georges se leva tout en faisant craquer ses membres engourdis et douloureux. Il ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps sur les rougeurs qu'avaient laissés les liens sur ses poignets, mais se permit néanmoins une grimace. Lorsque son corps fut moins raide, il se rassit calmement, et fixa les jeunes gens avant de leur demandé :

\- Bon, vous voulez que le Prof vous explique ce qui s'est passé et comment régler le problème, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais ! S'écrièrent en chœur les trois lycéens.

\- Alors je vous le laisse.

_\- Enfin ! ! !_

_\- Oh, ça va, hein !_

Les deux physiciens procédèrent à l'échange. Une fois chose faite, le savant fou lança d'un ton théâtral :

\- Eh bien voyez-vous, c'est très simple !

_\- Vous êtes toujours obligé de commencer vos explications comme ça ?_

_\- Et vous, vous êtes obligés d'être aussi pénible ?_

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	19. Partie 4 - Chapitre 2

Coucou les gens !

Alors OUI, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic...ça fait 5 mois...je suis inexcusable...

Il est vrai que j'ai préféré privilégié mes autres fics...un peu parce qu'elles ont plus de lecteurs...un peu parce que celle-ci, que j'écris depuis plus d'un an, n'éveille plus la même flamme qu'autrefois...mais je suis bien décidée à la finir !

Ce chapitre ne fait pas parti des plus longs que j'ai pu écrire, mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, et ça, ça ne s'était plus produit depuis un moment...j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et je m'excuse encore de cette longue attente...je vous promet que cela ne se reproduira plus...

Passons aux reviews anonymes :)

**Zaille :** Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise X3 Voici la suite, désolée pour l'attente :'(

**JaPaNess :** Les pandas domineront le monde ;D Trop d'amour dans ta review X') Voilà la suite, alors tu me manges pas, et si tu veux ma jolie langue, viens la chercher, gamine...Un massage, carrèment ? Trop d'honneur XD

**Un petit merci spécial à Mutekiam. Sa review au chapitre 13 m'a remonté le moral et remotivé, à un moment où je pensais ne plus pouvoir écrire. C'est en grande partie grâce à elle que j'ai commencé ce chapitre, que j'ai mis un mois à façonner, mais qui n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour sans cette longue review incendiaire mais en même temps tellement gentille. Alors merci à toi. Je te dédicace ce chapitre.**

Enjoy o/

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : "J__'espère que vous avez de bonnes capacités vocales, car vous allez en avoir besoin…"_

_-Tu sais VRAIMENT ce qui s'est passé ? _

_-Bien sûr, très cher ! Je vais tout vous expliquer._

Les trois ados, les trois personnalités et Georges attendaient le début du laïus du scientifique, qui promettait d'être long, compliqué, mais important. Après un suspense inutile et agaçant, le Prof commença :

\- Voyez-vous, ce qui est arrivé, lorsque Mathieu a reçu cette balle dans le torse, c'est que le choc lié à la perte de connaissance progressive créa un trouble dans l'esprit fragmenté de notre hôte ! En effet, le coma commençait à le gagner, mais seulement le conscient de Mathieu, pas les nôtres ! Néanmoins le cerveau ne pouvait supporter ça...il ne pouvait être en arrêt tout en ayant 5 personnalités actives. Il n'y avait alors que deux solutions...soit nous, les consciences parasites, nous étions effacées...

Trois bruits de salive avalée nerveusement se firent entendre à cette déclaration, mais le binoclard ne se laissa pas démonter et continua :

\- Soit nous changions d'esprit hôte pour laisser le cerveau libre de sombrer dans le coma. Heureusement pour nous, c'est cette solution qui s'est produite.

Un peu intriguée et aussi incrédule, Cassandra lança :

\- Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi ce sont NOS esprits qui ont été choisis comme réceptacles ! Et si tu me dis que c'est que le hasard, je te fais bouffer ta blouse !

Lissant la dite blouse avec ses mains, l'intellectuel reprit, d'une voix rendue un peu plus aiguë à cause de la menace :

\- Non, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas que le hasard qui est la cause de ce choix...

-...de merde ! Compléta Ryan, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du détenteur de la science infuse, irrité d'avoir été interrompu.

\- Vos commentaires ne m'intéressent pas, jeune homme ! Passons. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que nous, les personnalités, avons été projetés hors du conscient de Mathieu, pour en chercher un autre. Or, comme nous sommes étrangers aux autres cerveaux, ils nous fallaient un esprit en état de "semi-conscience" pour éviter qu'il n'y ai rejet.

\- Co...Comment ça ? Demanda Nathan, fasciné par l'exposé du scientifique.

\- Pour faire simple, jeune homme, c'est que l'esprit de Mathieu est habitué à avoir plusieurs consciences actives, tandis que ceux des personnes plus ordinaires n'ont jamais eu qu'une conscience à la fois. Nous nous cognions donc contre la surface de ses esprits, ne pouvant trouver une faille pour nous y infiltrer. Mais lorsqu'un individu est plongé dans ses pensées ou ses souvenirs, il entre en état de "semi-conscience", car son conscient n'occupe plus l'entièreté de son esprit. Donc, nous pouvions profiter de cet espace pour entrer dans le cerveau. Rappelez-vous, lorsque nous sommes arrivés en vous, vous n'étiez pas pleinement conscients, et près d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un bref temps de réflexion, tous hochèrent la tête. D'un air satisfait, le Prof conclut :

\- Si vous avez été choisis comme nouveaux hôtes, c'est tout simplement parce que vous étiez les esprits en état de "semi-conscience" les plus proches ! Si cela s'était passé pendant la nuit, nous aurions probablement intégrés le cerveau des voisins endormis !

Pendant le silence qui suivit la déclaration du binoclard, ce dernier partit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un thé, tout en conversant avec un Georges encore un peu sonné par les révélations :

_-Donc, pour simplifier, si je me retrouve avec toi, c'est uniquement parce que j'étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, c'est ça ?_

_-C'est un résumé un peu trop expéditif de mes explications, mais on va dire que oui._

_-...Rappelle-moi de ne jamais jouer au Loto._

Lorsque l'homme en blouse retourna auprès de ses coéquipiers, il les trouva dans le même état de réflexion dans lequel il les avait laissés. Alors qu'il allait s'installer confortablement pour siroter sa tasse de thé brûlante, Cassandra le stoppa en lançant :

\- Et donc, Prof...comment on fait pour tout ramener à la normale ?

Portant le liquide parfumé à ses lèvres, l'interpellé répondit avec un air légèrement gêné :

\- Cela est une excellente question, jeune fille...

Après une seconde d'un silence embarrassant, trois voix en chœur hurlèrent :

\- Vous ne savez pas comment faire ?!

Outré, le scientifique répliqua violemment :

\- Bien sûr que je sais comment faire ! J'ai la science infuse, petits adolescents immatures et ignares !

Se radoucissant un peu, il lâcha, amère :

\- Mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y a parfois un fossé que même mes connaissances ne peuvent combler...

\- Accouche, le bigleux ! Lança Cassandra.

Hésitant à sermonner la demoiselle, le Prof préféra pousser un soupir et continuer :

\- Pour que nous réintégrions l'esprit de Mathieu, il faut qu'il sorte du coma.

\- Ça, on s'en était douté ! Et comment on fait du coup ? Demanda Ryan

\- C'est bien là le problème…sortir Mathieu du coma n'est pas de notre ressort…c'est à lui, et à lui seul de trouver le moyen de s'extirper de la torpeur dans laquelle il est plongé…nous, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre…

L'ambiance se fit pesante, faisant sentir à chacun la force de l'impuissance qui les accablait. Nerveuse, l'adolescente se tourna vers l'apprenti médecin pour tenter d'obtenir une parole rassurante, un démenti. Mais ce dernier, interceptant le regard quémandeur de l'hôte du Patron, ne put que soupirer et ajouter un peu plus de plomb à l'atmosphère :

\- Il a raison. Une fois pl…plongé dans le coma, il n'existe presqu'aucune façon de…de sortir le patient de cet état. Du moins, sans ri…risques…

Le bruit d'une chaise renversée violemment coupa Nathan. Le motard venait de donner un coup de pied dans le meuble le plus proche, tandis qu'une main il essuyait les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux, dénonçant le trouble violent de la personnalité qui l'habitait. Tous se plongèrent dans leurs propres pensés, tentant de calmer, rassurer ou réconforter sa personnalité.

_\- Prof…il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen ? _

_\- Non, très cher…dans la situation actuelle, il nous est impossible de faire quoique ce soit. Nous n'avons aucun matériel pouvant nous donner l'activité cérébrale de Mathieu, ce qui nous empêche de savoir s'il est dans un coma profond ou léger…_

Les quatre hôtes réunis dans la pièce poussèrent un profond soupir, qui se vit également accompagné de grognements d'estomac. Aucun des trois hommes ne se sentit la force de rougir ou même de sourire de cette coordination. Seule Cassandra manifesta un signe de vie et s'exclama :

\- Bon, on ne peut rien faire le ventre vide, et c'est pas en restant tout droits comme des…non Patron, je n'aurais pas pensé à ce genre de comparaison, qu'on va pouvoir faire avancer les choses. Et puisque vous avez manifestement décidés de rester inertes comme des zombies, je prends la direction des opérations ! Georges, tu vas commander des pizzas. Ryan, tu vas me remettre cette chaise correctement. Nathan, tu vas aller t'occuper un peu de notre comateux préféré ! Et faites vite, gamins, où c'est un autre genre d'appétit que je vais satisfaire avec vos corps…conclua-t-elle en laissant le pervers donner une petite menace pour motiver les troupes.

A part le blond qui s'exécuta sans broncher et monta l'escalier, les deux autres manifestèrent quelques résistances face à la subite prise de pouvoir du duo de pervers. Le motard prit tout son temps pour remettre la chaise en place, à grands renforts de soupirs et de regards levés au ciel. Quant au professeur de physique, il laissa la parole au Prof pour qu'il puisse marmonner :

\- Sans cet imbécile de Patron, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui…

Mais ce dernier ayant l'ouïe fine, il prit le contrôle de son hôte, se tourna rageusement vers le scientifique et cracha avec l'air mauvais :

\- Qu'est-ce t'as dit le binoclard ?

_\- Georges, puis-je vous emprunter votre corps pendant quelques petits instants ?_

_\- De toute façon, il ne me sert à rien dans l'immédiat, donc vas-y._

Une fois aux commandes, le détenteur de la Science Infuse répliqua au criminel sexuel :

\- Je ne dis que la vérité. Si tu n'avais pas tiré sur Mathieu, on ne serait pas dans cette situation !

\- Il voulait nous faire disparaitre ! Nous tuer ! Tu voulais que je le laisse faire bien sagement, en fermant ma gueule ?

\- La diplomatie est donc une notion qui t'échappe à ce point ? On ne règle pas tous les différends uniquement par la force !

Les deux opposants s'étaient rapprochés et se faisaient face avec défi. Mais bien que leurs disputes fussent souvent régulières, celle-ci leur paraissait bien différente. En effet, ici pas d'armes, pas de visages aussi semblables que les reflets d'un miroir, et surtout un écart de taille qui tournait à l'avantage de celui qui était d'habitude le plus gringalet.  
Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur joute verbale, le brun s'interposa entre eux et commença à s'énerver :

\- Bon, vous allez vous calmer les trouducs ! Vos cris me tapent sur le système et ça fait pleurer le mioche ! Et rien ne me casse plus les tympans que les couinements de ce môme !

Cette intervention lui valut deux paires d'yeux rageurs et des remarques :

\- Ta gueule gamin, j'en ai rien à foutre !

\- Jeune homme, nous avons une conversation entre adultes, alors restez en dehors de ça !

Ce fut apparemment les mauvaises phrases à prononcer car perdant la possession de son corps, Ryan laissa la place au Geek qui se mit à hoqueter :

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, arrêtez de vous disputeeeeeeeeeez !

Le ton monta jusqu'à ce que dans tout l'appartement résonnent les voix des hôtes, obligés de laisser leur personnalité de s'exprimer :

\- Vous me faites tous chier ! Si jamais je trouve un flingue, je vous explose la gueule ! D'abord toi le scientifique de mes deux, puis le gosse !

\- Mais oui, c'est sûr que cela va arranger notre problème ! Tu feras comment sans ma géniale intelligence ? Ton cerveau limité est tout bonnement le plus stupide que j'ai jamais vu ! Et toi petit, cesse donc de pleurer et comporte toi en homme !

\- Pourquoi vous êtes tous méchants avec moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Personne ne m'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !

Tout occupés à leur discussion enflammée, aucun des trois n'entendit la descente précipitée des escaliers de l'apprenti médecin. Ils ne se retournèrent que lorsque ce dernier se mit à hurler :

\- IL…IL A BOUGE !

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, les doubles ainsi que leurs locataires s'exclamèrent en chœur :

\- IL A QUOI ?!

Encore essoufflé par sa course, le lycéen répondit :

\- Il…il a bougé un do…doigt pendant que vous étiez en train de…de hurler…

_\- Prof…est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir influencer le retour de Mathieu ?_

_\- Oui…j'espère que vous avez de bonnes capacités vocales, car vous allez en avoir besoin…_

* * *

Reviews ? :3


End file.
